


If I was Yours

by Briry18



Series: The "What If" Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: Genderbender! After her world was tossed into darkness the heroine Sora found herself lost in a new word with a new power. She could summon the mighty keyblade to protect herself and the worlds from the dark creatures known as the heartless, but what she didn't expect was to have to protect herself from her best friend.





	1. Just a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on fanfiction.net but I've been getting requests to put it here instead so I hope you all enjoy this series. I'll be doing it a chapter or two at a time so I can re-read and edit as I go along.

The room belonged to that of a typical teenager… posters spread on the wall, clothes on the floor and homework sitting on the desk completely neglected. On the bed was a bundle of blankets and tangled limbs. A tuft of brown hair stuck out from a small opening and the sound of a grumbling snore came from the sleeping figure underneath. The window was open letting in a cool sea breeze and the sounds of the nearby ocean.

“Sora! I know it’s summer but you need to get up! Sora!” The motherly voice from downstairs made the figure under the comforter stir and sit up...the tuft of hair became a full head and a pair of blue eyes blinked sleepily. The brown hair stuck to sweaty skin or tumbled down in long waves of spiky curls. 

“Young lady get up right now!” The voice called again. 

“Yes Mom!” The blankets came off revealing Sora, a young sprite like teenager of fifteen years old. She ran fingers through her messy hair and looked out the window with a sleepy smile. “Oh yeah… today’s that day.”

Disregarding the messy bed and trying her best to avoid the mess on her floor Sora quickly grabbed up what appeared to her as clean clothes and slipped them on. She then slid down the banister of her staircase and snatched up a piece of toast and an apple from the breakfast table. “Thanks mom gotta run, bye!”

Ignoring the disapproving looks and calls of her mother Sora made a sprint out the front door. The small world of Destiny Islands was calm and peaceful with normal everyday folk who lived, went to work or school, and had everyday adventures. Sora didn’t care much for work or school but she was always ready for adventure, especially when she and her two best friends took their boats out to the little island, a place where the children of her hometown came to play and explore. 

Lately even the island was getting old… Sure it was a great little place, no adults, no rules, just friends and fun, but there were only so many rocks you could turn over before you’ve seen everything there is to see. I guess this was why her best friend Riku, a boy just a year older than her and her companion since they were in diapers, was so desperate to leave. Her other friend was new to the group because she’d only just appeared on the islands a few years ago. No one knew where she had come from, she had just suddenly appeared out of no where washed up on the beach no memory of her past, just a name… Kairi.

Kairi had completed their circle. Each of them now brought something new to each other, Riku being the appointed leader and fighter, Kairi being the organizer and thinker, and herself being the fun and the dreamer. The other kids on the island Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were fun to be around, but she just couldn’t click with them the way she did Riku and Kairi. When she was around them her heart was always so full and happy she felt she could go anywhere, so long as they were by her side. 

Her little boat pulled up to the dock and she spotted Tidus and Wakka right away battling each other with swords and toys with Selphie on the sideline playing cheerleader. she counted the boats and smiled seeing that there were two extra meaning Riku and Kairi were already here. She tied off the end of her boat and jumped on the dock racing across the boards and the sand waving to the three as she passed them and headed to the bridge. She spotted Riku right away lounging on the palm tree as per usual. “Riku!” 

The silver haired boy glanced in her direction over his shoulder he shot her a smile that was quick and confident. "There you are," He followed her approach to him. “It's about time you showed up. Kairi’s already working on the list of things we’ll need for the raft.” He let out a soft laugh tugging on the ends of her hair. “Nice hair.”

Sora grunted and tried to push the hair down. “Shut up it always sticks up like this.”

“You should just cut it, it gets in the way when we spar anyway.” 

“No way! This is the only proof I have to my mother that I’m a girl!” She points at her face pouting. Riku’s face stopped smiling a moment to look her up and down and take in the look of his best friend.

“Well… I wouldn’t say the only thing.” His eyes lingered on her pouting lips and he didn’t notice Sora’s expression turning confused.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Huh?” He looked back up to her eyes realizing he’d been staring, and his cheeks turned red. He shook his head. “No nothing, never mind.” He turns his back to her to hide his burning cheeks. “Maybe you should put it up in a ponytail then.” 

“That is a better idea but all those scrunchies and ribbons don’t really suit me… they’d look better on Kairi.”

“What would look better on me?” Speak of the devil, Kairi strolled up casually behind the duo all smiles. 

“We were just talking about Sora’s lack of feminine charm.” 

“That’s it!” Sora grabbed up one of the wooden swords and waved it. “Prepare yourself Riku! You’re going down!” 

“Ha. we’ll just see about that!” Riku picks up the extra sword and Kairi giggled and shook her head watching as the two friends battled it out on the circle stone platform. Within minutes Riku proclaimed himself the winner, leaving Sora on her back panting and pouting. 

“Aww man 0-1!”

“For today anyway, now come on let’s get started on that raft.” He walked off Kairi giving her a sympathetic glance before jogging after him. Sora stayed there a little longer before getting up and rolling her head and shoulders. Riku was such a good fighter it all came so naturally to him. She had to spar with Tidus and Wakka just to get enough experience to even compete with him. 

“One day I’ll beat him,” she grinned to herself and laid back to look at the sky watching the seagulls soar by and give a sweet coo. “One day…” 

Her eyes closed… and she felt like she was floating… wind tickled her hair against her forehead and the sounds around her began to warp and mesh. Her eyes slowly open and she could see the darkness the sudden change of atmosphere hitting her like a bolt of lightning but she was too stunned to move. 

~I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this for real… or not?~

Now she was sinking, as if surrounded by water and her pockets were heavy lined with rocks. She could still breathe, thankfully, but the sensation of just falling frightened her. She looked at the bottom, a light opened in the darkness and rushed over her with feelings and memories of herself and her friends. She stood on the beach of her home the sun burning her eyes but amidst the bright light she spotted Riku’s familiar form and smiled. She reached out to him… but saw the water at her feet begin to pull back and she gasped seeing a rapid wave approaching but Riku turned his back to it offering his hand as if welcoming her into adventure. 

She ran to him her hand stretching out but the waves rushed over them keeping them apart she stroke and swam trying to reach him but the wave pulled her apart from him and she tried to call out his name but choked on the water that entered her mouth. Riku!

She came up for air gasping as she looked around for Riku but found Kairi instead calling out to her laughing and waving. Relieved she ran to her friend stumbling to her knees at her feet. The girl giggled joyfully but then gasped as her eyes lifted to the sky. Confused by her expression her eyes lifted up and she saw falling stars.. .the orange sky lit with them. A figure fell from the sky and for a moment Sora thought it was Kairi… she looked to her friend only to find herself looking up kairi reaching down as if to keep her from falling.

Sora tried to scream as that falling sensation returned to her. Kairi’s form disappeared and Sora stared down at the ocean she fell towards and closed her eyes bracing for impact… that familiar darkness swelling up again… making her float all the way to the bottom until her feet touched down.. she looked around and gasped as birds surrounded her revealing a light under her and she stared at a mural of a beautiful princess. Sora admired her as a little girl would admire a beautiful woman, longing to be as stunning and feminine. 

As she stared she could hear a voice in her head telling her what to do. 

“So much to do, so little time… but don’t rush, think carefully. Your decisions will affect your destiny.” 

Though the voice was frightening Sora was calm. She listened carefully and watched as three separate stone pillars appeared in front of her. She walked to each of them examining them closely listening as the voice explained their purpose. She took hold of the sword a real true weapon unlike the wooden ones she used to fight Riku it had weight and power. She could see herself becoming a true warrior with it… and with that thought it disappeared in her hands. 

“You’ve accepted the power of the warrior… now choose a power to give up in exchange.” 

She looked between the shield and the wand… the power of the mage was never a power she had been interested in. She took up the wand watching as it too disparate from her hands. The pillars collapsed and she gasped looking about as the mural shattered at her feet making her sink. She landed gently on yet another mural and she felt the sword appear in her hand She gave a few swings with it and listened to the voice… one by one it led her through a series of tests and questions. Until finally they appeared… black wriggling creatures with glowing yellow eyes that sent chills up her spine. She held up the sword to protect herself watching them appear all around her.

She attacked stabbing and slashing the beasts until they evaporated into a black gas-like substance. She spotted a staircase and ran to it more and more of those creatures appearing around her. She swiped and sliced until she reached the top mural… she spotted the light and her hand reached out for it feeling its warmth. 

“The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes… but don’t be afraid.”

Curious Sora’s head glanced back and she gasped as she shadow stretched and grew into a new form… a dark shadow that stood there threateningly. 

“Don’t be afraid…”

The voice reminded her and she frowned and held the sword proud and strong and fought. It may have been big but she felt mighty, a sort of glow emitted from her as she battle taking down the shadows and damaging the empowering figure. She struck it, over and over and over, until she could feel its power waning. She jumped back and the sword disappeared from her hands making her gasp, She looked up backing down as the shadow fell on top of her covering her in darkness… the voice repeating in her mind,

“Do not be afraid...remember, you hold the mightiest weapon of all.” 

As her limbs tangled in the darkness she listened her eyes frightened, her breathing ragged, and her mind overwhelmed from taking it all in. 

“So don’t forget: You are the one that will open the door.” 

Sora awoke with a start laying on the familiar sandy beach. She slowly sat up staring at the ocean and her heart calmed and she gave a yawn falling back down and staring right up into the face of Kairi.

“WHOA!” She jerked up and turned around… no not a dream, just the real Kairi leaning over and laughing at her. “Give me a break Kairi.” 

“Sora you lazy bum, I knew I’d find you snoozing down here.” 

“No you won’t believe it! This huge thing swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe I couldn’t- OW!” She rubbed her head where Kairi hit it pouting cutely. “What was that for?” 

“To wake you up… you’re still dreaming.” 

“But it wasn’t a dream… or was it…” She bit her lip staring at the sand and down at her hands. “I don’t know. What was that place?” She looked out to the wide open ocean. “So bizarre.” 

The dream world she had visited stayed in the back of Sora’s mind for the rest of the day. Even as she and her friends gathered supplies to build their raft she kept thinking about that world and the dark creatures that inhabited it. She stared at her hands that were now dirty from climbing over things and picking up supplies. She recalled them grasping the hilt of that sword… the power of it was incredible… but more she had felt… needed. It was like there was someone out there calling for help and she had to respond. 

The sun was setting and the days work was behind them. One more day and they’d be ready to go. Sora sat up on the warped palm tree kicking her feet back and forth and glancing over at Kairi with a smile when she joined her, and then Riku who leaned up against the trunk. “So, Kairi’s home is out there somewhere right?”

The subject of Kairi’s home and roots was a common topic of discussion and what had inspired Riku to build the raft. “Could be,” he answered calmly her arms crossed in his usual “I’m cool” fashion. 

“How far could a raft take us?” 

“Who knows, if we have to, we’ll think of something else.” 

“So supposed you get to another world, what would you do there?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it, it’s just I’ve always wondered why we’re here…” Sora listened to Riku explain his wonders and questions about the other worlds… she could tell by his serious expression and firm voice that this just wasn’t a sudden decision of his. He had been thinking about leaving for awhile… itchy feet eager to explore and find the answers to his many questions.

“Thanks to you Kairi I never would have thought of any of this. If you hadn’t come here I probably would have gone on without ever finding out anything… thanks.” 

“Heh you’re welcome.” She giggled making Sora pout a little. She was glad they were getting along but she felt a little tug of jealousy. She watched Kairi get off the tree with some help from Riku and Sora followed and jumped off herself dusting off her clothes she starts across the bridge when she heard Riku call out to her. 

“Sora!”

She turns and gasps catching the object that Riku tossed her way. She opened her palms and saw a long piece of string decorated with shells and two painted rocks on each end both star shaped. “What’s this?” 

“It’s a hair tie so you can put your hair up.” 

“You made this?” She held it up smiling. “It’s cute. are these Paopu fruits?” 

He returned the smile and watched her admire the ends with those big blue eyes sparkling with delight. “Yeah… you remember the legend behind those right?" He walked closer and took the string. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined.” Turning her around he began braiding her hair, his fingers gently brushing up on the skin of her neck. “They remain a part of each other’s lives," he tied off the end with the string and pulled the end over her shoulder so she can see. "No matter what.” 

Sora turned to face him admiring the end of the braid with delight. She smiled at him.

"How does it look?"

“It suits you…” 

“Yeah, I think it does too... and it even has a touch of home with the fruit. I love it, Thanks Riku.” 

“You wanna try it?” He leaned down smirking making Sora’s face blush and she back up.

"Try what?" 

"The Paopou fruit... come on you know you want to." He teased giving the end of her braid a tug.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Stop goofing off we have to get home!” She turn and ran off to her boat. She felt the heat rising up in her cheeks, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She'd started having these reactions to him for over a year now, and it was starting to get annoying. Still... as she sailed back towards the mainland she grabbed hold of the end of her braid and smiled down at the trinket. “Together… always.”


	2. The Door has Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora feels a change in Riku, and in herself. A stranger comes to the island, and disrupts the peace of her home world.

The next morning was similar to the previous. Sora woke up late, snatched up a piece of toast and an apple from her mom's kitchen table, but unlike the previous day she took the time to brush and braid her hair and tie in Rikku's charm. She couldn't believe just how much she loved it. The pretty ends clicking together making her smile and hold them close as she sailed over to the little island.

As usual everyone was there before her playing or working. She bumped into Selphie first who spotted the charm in her hair immediately.

"Wow! That's so cute it really suits you Sora!" She smiled. "I take it you've heard of the legend of the Paopu fruit'

"Yeah Riku told me," She said it affectionately getting Selphie's eyes to light up dreamily.

"Oh that's so romantic."

"Huh? Romantic?" Confused by the descriptive word Sore eyed Selphie who was already walking away with her head in the clouds. "What did she mean by that?" She looked back down at her trinket frowning and she tossed it back over her shoulder making a dash across the sand to find her friends.

Kairi stood by the completed raft, Riku had spent all morning putting the final touches on the mast and it looked great. There was a big barrel for supplies and she took Kairi's list of what she would need to gather. After a quick browse around she was up to half the items before bumping into Riku.

"Hey Sora you finally made it." Riku couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face the moment he saw her. She had come leaping over the stones in the water and had even splashed herself a bit gathering fresh water from the spring.

"Yeah, whatcha doing all the way over here? Shouldn't you be helping collect supplies?"

"No way, that's your job. I did all the grunt work remember?" He pointed over to the finished raft making her snort and climb up the stone lanai and set the stuff down.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you calling your so called masterpiece?"

"I'm gonna name it the Highwind."

"Highwind? Nah something like Excalibur, or Ragnarok sounds cooler than that." She grinned at him punching his shoulder making him laugh.

"It's my ship… but how about this. We decide the old fashioned way." He motions to the obstacle course they had created. Kairi had wandered over by now and was shaking her head at their shenanigans.

"You two will never stop… alright I'll be judge." She gets up on the lanai putting up the starters mark.

"Just one second Kairi… I think we should sweeten the deal just a little bit more." He puts his hands on his hips stretching his legs by doing squats.

"Alright," Sora agreed. "If I win, I'm captain of the ship… and if you win."

"You get to share the Paopu fruit with me."

That statement threw her off a little and she looked at him shocked. "Wh-What? Wait a minute…" Kairi gave the start and Riku took off. Sora shouted after him running over the deck as fast as her legs could carry her nearly falling as one of the platforms buckled under her feet. She followed him up the climb to the zipline and grabbed hold of his waist before he could take off."

"Whoa, hey what the… Waaaaah!" They both went tumbling onto the trees Sora caught herself and jumped from tree to tree touching the star before jumping down and making the sprint back. She was laughing and breathing heavily as she jumped onto the lanai declaring herself the winner. "Woo hoo! Finally I won! I… Riku?" She looked around seeing he hadn't been anywhere close to her… she wandered back to the touch point and found him where she had left him by the trees his one leg pulled up to his chest his hand on his belly.

"Riku? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a little…" she reached out to touch him and he slapped her hand away making her pull back.

"I said I'm fine...just winded myself is all I kinda fell a little hard with your extra weight on the zipline." He frowned at her making her back up.

"I'm sorry Rikku, want a rematch?"

"No, it was a stupid contest to begin with. We'll name the ship whatever you want Sora." He gets up and walks away from her. Sora felt the ache in her chest as she watched him.

"Man I screwed up…"

"Don't worry Sora, he won't stay mad for long." Kairi said as she walked over her hands behind her back. "Riku is a little hot tempered, but when it comes to your friendship he'll always come around. You mean a lot to him." She pulled on the end of her braid giggling. "This is proof of that."

"Yeah," Sora smiled holding the trinket in her hands smiling warmly. "I guess you're right. I'm gonna go walk around for a little while, I'll meet you at the docks later okay?" 

Sora wandered off… making her way back to the main beach she looked around for Tidus and Wakka hoping for a spar… then remembered they had said something about exploring the secret tunnel behind the waterfall.

She admired the pictures and carvings on the wall with fond memories.. her lips curving as she traced the images of her Riku and Kairi all in a circle… Kairi was right. Their friendship was too important to waver over something so silly. She picked up a stone and started drawing she formed a large star in the middle of the circle and then pressed a hand to it sighing happily. "We'll always be together… won't we Riku?" 

She stared into the carved face of Riku her lips spread in a wide smile.

Hmph.

The noise startled Sora and she jumped to her feet whirling around to stare at a mysterious cloaked figure. "Who's there?"

I've come to see the door to this world.

The mysterious voice spoke ominously. Sora felt a shudder and she backed up "Huh?"

This world has been connected… tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out okay?" She felt her heart stuttering in her chest and she felt cornered. Then it hit her. "Wait… where did you come from?"

You do not know yet what lies beyond the door.

"You're from another world?" The thought of it struck her as amazing. She couldn't believe this was happening and that she was speaking to a true being from another world. Riku would freak out if he knew!

There is much more you need to learn. You understand so little.

Smug and proud Sora pushed up her chest and clenched a fist at him. "Yeah well you'll see I'm gonna go and learn what's out there!"

A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing.

The figure's gaze turned to the door and Sora let hers drift over and wonder what the importance of the door was. When she looks back to confront the stranger… he was gone. The encounter left her shaken so she carried her wooden sword with her out to the docks where she sat and waited for Kairi. Riku's boat was already gone for the day, and it made her a little sad because she had wanted to apologize before they set sail tomorrow.

"I'll just have to apologize to him tomorrow." Sora sighed and leaned back to watch the sky. She heard Kairi's footsteps but didn't look at her until she sat down to join. "Hey Kairi, Do you think… Riku's changed?"

"Maybe a little… but I guess that's what happens when you grow up. You start thinking about different things and looking at people in different ways. You worry about stuff you never normally worried about before." She kicked her legs back and forth staring at the sunset. "If you're really that afraid of Riku we can just take the raft and go, just the two of us."

Sora sat up giving her a shocked expression. "Say what?"

Kairi laughed and and lifted her head up to the sky. "Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's change Kairi," but Sora smiled knowing Kairi was giving her support and she hugged her for it.

"Maybe a little… you know I was a little afraid at first." Kairi hugged her back and then slowly broke from the hold, "but now I'm ready… I know whatever happens I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Good…" Kairi smiled softly but as she turned to the sunset her smile faltered a bit. "Sora… don't ever change okay?" She stood up breathing in a deep long sigh. She looked down at Sora who was still all smiles. Kairi’s caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt the momentary tug of guilt. Sora and Riku had been best friends for years… She felt so out of place and jealous at times that she wondered if she really belonged… but Sora's smile, and Riku's kind words made it difficult to believe that she belonged anywhere else. "I just can't wait til we set sail, it'll be great."

Night approached and Sora went straight to her room once home and washed up for dinner… she took a moment to lounge on her bed and relax. She looked to a toy ship she had made as a kid smiling at the dolls that sat at the bow.

“I just can’t wait til we set sail. It’ll be great.”

Sora could hardly wait either. She loved adventure, love exploration, and with her two best friends by her side, what could possibly happen? A crash of lightning interrupted her peaceful thoughts and she peeked her head out the window.

"A storm?" Then a terrible thought occurred. "Oh no! The raft!"

The sea was wild, she had barely made it to the docks and took a gander around the island before the tiny boat turned over joining the other two that had been tied off and were waving about wildly against the dock. Riku and Kairi had to be there. "Riku! Kairi!" She shouted for them and gasped when her eyes spotted the glowing black figures she had seen in her dreams.

"You!" she slashed at them doing little to no damage with her wooden spick and getting bit and tackled left and right. She ran for it. Her legs wobbled as she made it into the club house leaning against the wooden walls and hearing the thunderous booms of debris being tossed about. She climbed up the steps panting and opening the door… and she spotted Rikku staring up at the source of the magella.

"Kairi… where's Kairi? Isn't she with you?" She panted as she approached him.

"The door… has opened." Riku spoke, almost as if he were in a trance. His eyes were glued to the swirling orb of darkness above and his own two hands, shocked at what he had done.

"What?" She stared there confused at the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"The door has opened Sora, now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" . She walked over to him clenching her teeth. "We can't go anywhere without kairi."

"Kairi… Kairi… Kairi…" He said her name over and over as if he was sick of hearing it. "Fine... she can come with us.. but once we step through this door we may never be able to come back. We'll never see our parents again" He looks to her his eyes beckoning her almost pleading for her to come with him. "We can't let fear stop us, we'll never get another chance! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!"

His hand reached out to her and Sorai looked at it hesitantly. Her dream flashed in her mind and she could feel the fear and wariness inside herself. She saw him becoming swallowed up in the black mist and her fear swelled up. 

“RIKU!” She tried to grab ahold of him, to pull him out, but he slipped through her fingers the darkness tugging them like the brutal waves of the ocean had before. "Riku! Riku no! Come back!"

Darkness surrounded them and she felt so cold so empty and she cried. Her hands were still stretching out reaching for him, something.. anything. "Please help me!" A light pierced through the darkness and Sora stumbled forward back on the platform now holding a large key. Her eyes looked up seeing Riku was long gone. She clenched her fists feeling the key in it and she stared at it in complete awe of the weapon. A single word popped in her head and repeated over and over like an echo.

Keyblade...


	3. Sora the Keyblade Wielder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora wakes up in a new world and meets new friend and foes.

Traverse down was a quiet trade town with a mix of faces and species spread about doing various activities. Donald Duck of the king's royal magicians walked beside his friend and captain of the royal guard, Goofy. They were on a mission to find their King who had mysteriously disappeared with a cryptic note explaining he was out to find the source of darkness that was causing worlds to blink out.

"Huh?" Goofy paused in his walk and stared up at the sky. "Donald look,a star is going out!"

"Oh no! We have to hurry Goofy, let's find Leon so he can tell us where to find that key!" Donald runs forward his flippers slipping along the stone ground Goofy hobbled after him pausing briefly to call for their dog Pluto. 

"Come on, Pluto!"

Pluto though was on the trail of a different scent. His nose pressed to the ground and his tail twitches back and forth happily as he found the source of the scent. He sniffed and licked Sora's sleeping face, the girl stirring and groaning her vision blurring and focusing on Pluto’s face. 

"What a dream…" She begins to drift off but Pluto jumped on her chest shaking her awake and making her gasp. "This isn't a dream!" She stood up quickly wobbling a little and holding onto the wall rubbing her head making her grunt. "Ugh my head… where are we?" She looks down to Pluto and smiles softly. "Got any clue, buddy?"

As if taking an interest in something else Pluto's ear lifted and he hurried off leaving her there without an answer. "Hey wait!" She ran after him her eyes wandering a bit taking in the looks of the town around her. 

It was completely different then her little island, so bright even though it was night time, all the lights and the people were friendly and waved to her as she ran by thefm. She saw stores for supplies, and accessories. There was a two story restaurant with a waitress in strange dressy garb. Everyone there had their own unique style and look, as if separated from each other. Wanting to see more she opened the doors to the second district. She looked around for Pluto but instead stumbled upon a man who had collapsed to the ground. She watched in horror as his heart popped from his chest and disappeared into darkness, forming one of the shadowy creatures she'd fought on her island. 

"You again!?" She gasped and automatically her keyblade formed in her hand. She couldn't believe how natural the feel of the blade was... she'd only ever done battle with wooden swords against her friends, but instinct and fear had her fighting hard. Suddenly everything from before came rushing back at her.. the fighting, the danger, the darkness! She had to find Riku and Kairi! She ran and fought taking down the shadows that followed her, but more and more just kept popping up in their place. She couldn't run fast enough or far enough. She went from district to district ducking through doors and climbing on roofs to get away.

She found herself back where she started the heartless seemed quieted here and she ducked into the accessory shop sitting beside the fire to take a breather and pull her knees to her chest. "What's going on? Why are they after me? How did I end up here anyway?" She held her head tying to put the last pieces of her memories together. Before waking up here all she could remember was Riku being swallowed up by the darkness and unable to reach for him. She vaguely remembered the weapon she held was called the Keyblade… or so the voices in her head had whispered to her. She stared at it now admiring the shimmer and strength of it.

"It's just like the sword from my dream…" is this what her dreams had meant? She held the mightiest weapon of all… the keyblade. Be unafraid, for you will be the one to open the door. "Open the door to what though?" Confusion and frustration had her sighing loudly. "I don't have time for this. I can't think about a stupid dream. I've gotta find Riku and Kairi!" Determined to fight she got back to her feet and rushed out to meet the danger head on.

"They'll come out at you from nowhere." A mysterious voice spoke the moment she stepped outside. Sora's head whirled towards the source finding a man she'd never seen before. He looked like a cross between a pilot and a pirate, all rugged and cocky wielding a weapon that looked like the cross between a gun and a sword.

"Who are you?"

"They'll continue to come after you… so long as you continue to wield the keyblade." He points at her accusingly. Sora looked down to her weapon, eyes narrowed, and let her hand fist tightly around the leather of its hilt. "Why… why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deeply offended Sora turned an accusing glance at him suddenly ready to stab her keyblade in that cocky face of his.

"Doesn't matter… now let's see that key." He held out his hand ready to take it. Defenses up Sora backed up snarling at hi.

"There's no way you're getting this! HYAAA!" Not even waiting for him to attack she launched forward. She could see the surprise in his face as she beat her key against his blade.

"Not bad kid, you've got spirit… but you lack experience." He pushed her away launching a fireball at her and she squeaked and rolled out of the way.

"What was that?! You just…" She had to duck again now on the defensive she blocked and scrambled the man had such power... he reminded her so much of Riku but with far more scary determination and confidence. She nearly dropped her blade and she lifted it up to block and it hit her head making her stumble back and fall unconscious.

She could hear voices around her. Deep concerned and ominous, but she couldn't quite make out the words they spoke. Her head felt heavy and she felt herself being lifted up and carried. She tried to stir herself awake but the pain in her head was so massive.

"Riku...Kairi...where are you?"

She could hear their laughter now… and a soft smile of comfort spread across her face. She could even begin to make out their faces… seeing them on the beach waving her over. She reached out her hand covering their faces and suddenly everything warped… she was back in the dark RIku's body swallowed up in it… Kairi's face looking at her soberly as she stumbled forward like the walking dead and then vanished in a gust of wind.

The Door has Opened…

this world has been connected…

tied to the darkness...

Sora… don't ever change...

We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!

"Riku…Kairi… RIKU!" Sora shook herself awake laying on the bed curled up in a ball sweat dripping on her face as she slowly sat up and shook her head.  
"hey you lazy bum… get up." Kairi's voice rang in her ears and with blurred vision she looked up… seeing her face and smiling. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Her heart felt so relieved and she nearly jumped out of bed to hug her.

"Those creatures that attacked you were after the keyblade… but it's really your heart that they want, because you wield the keyblade." It was Kairi's voice.. and Kairi's face… but something seemed off.

"I… I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The voice had warped and suddenly Sora's vision began to improve… the faces WERE similar but it was now apparent to her that the coloring and shape of her was off. Sora let out a groan and laid back down, Yuffie heaving a big sigh.

"I think you might have overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon…" The cocky pirate looking man grunted at Yuffie's comment standing beside the keyblade that rested against a doorframe. Sora gasped and sat back up.

"My Keyblade!"

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained.

"We had to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long." Leon went into further explanation his eyes never leaving her. He was still stupefied that of all the people, in all the worlds, the keyblade chose to appear in the hands of a scrawny teenage girl. "Still it's hard to believe that you are the chosen one." He lifted the keyblade holding it out as if preparing to attack… but the keyblade vanished and reappeared into Sora's hands making her jump. "Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Well you did say she had spirit, so it's not a total loss." Yuffie tried to be optimistic and had Leon grunting.

"Spirit alone won't save us, she needs experience."

"Okay, I think it's time someone explained some things to me. What's going on here?" Sora demanded an explanation. Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances then shrugged. She was given the briefing. They explained how there were many worlds besides their own, and they were always supposed to be secret and kept separate from each other. However the heartless, which Sora came to find out is what those creatures were that attacked her, changed all that. The way Sora figured it these heartless were attracted to the Darkness and darkness lay within every heart… and her keyblade, was the greatest weapon against them.

"I didn't ask for this…" or did she? She briefly remembered calling for help when entangled in darkness. Perhaps she had chosen to wield it… and it chose to be wielded by her. "How did all this happen… I remember being in my room…"

The Island…

The Dark storm…

"Wait!" She stood up panicked. "What happened to my home? My Island, Kairi…" She held her head remembering it all tears wanting to fall as a painful ache swelled in her chest. She heard a jingle and looked at her shoulder where her braid rested and she cupped the trinket holding it close. "Riku…"

Leon glanced over with mild sympathy for the girl. Yuffie pat her shoulder… and for a moment the entire room went into a deep silence… and then they attacked. Heartless popped up right in front of Sora. Tears gone and her worries of her island momentarily forgotten, the keyblade appeared in her hand once again. She ducked over to Leon as Yuffie jet out the side door into the next room.

Sora followed Leon out the back onto the balcony bringing down the heartless that followed her.

"Don't bother with the little guys! You need to find the boss! He'll be the source of the minions!" Leon called out rushing down the alley to go off and search. Now with a direct mission she ran through the districts once more her eyes searching for a large heartless… she found plenty of little guys, the battles getting easier the more she chopped down. She even found easier ways to move her body, looking for openings and weaknesses.

She stumbled into the third district the heartless seemed quiet here which was unusual… she glanced around and suddenly heard an explosion overhead she looked up and didn't even have time to move as two squawking figures tumble from the air and land on top of her, squishing her under them.

Donald and Goofy saw stars circling around their heads from the fall, but the sight of the keyblade shook them awake and they shouted out. "Oh the key!" The ground rumbled under them large stone pillars shot up around them cutting of any exits. Heartless appeared and Sora pushed the two off holding out her key in defense. She wasn't sure who these two strangers were but she hoped they had some fight in them.

The grunts went down easily enough… it's only when the big kahuna popped up from the sky that she found herself struggling. It was like four separate heartless working together. She was happy to see that the two strangers were strong in their own right wielding defensive skills and magic she was deeply impressed with. With their help she not only survived the battle, she kicked it's invisible butt

"Whoo! Whoa did you see that! We totally beat him!" She spun her keyblade around giggling and shouldering it her hips and feet doing a little jig. Donald and Goofy picked themselves up watching as the girl danced and celebrated shouting out to the sky. "I am Sora! Keyblade Master! Woo Hoo!"

"I think she's got a screw loose somewhere…" Donald murmured to Goofy tapping his foot and then cleared his throat. "Excuse me… we're-"

"Oh right, thanks for your help." Dancing halted she turned to them shaking their hands. "You really saved me there.. I'm good but I don't think I could have taken him on my own.. at least not the first go around." She grinned tapping the top of her shoe over her heel sheepishly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Donald and I are good for support but it's your keyblade that saved the day… in fact that's why we're here. We've come all the way from our castle to find you."

"You mean you've been searching for me?"

Both nodded… and after a moment Goofy slapped his fist into his palm. "Say why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds in our vessel."

Other worlds… there were so many and Riku and Kairi could be on any one of them. worried she hung her head and hugged herself. "I wonder if I'll be able to find Riku and Kairi."

"Of course!" Donald quickly agreed, Sora's head quickly lifted looking at him hopefully. Goofy leaned in whispering to Donald.

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows," he whispered back, "but we need her to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora," Leon who had walked over with Yuffie from district two. "Go with them, especially if you wanna find your friends."

"I guess you're right." Sora agreed worried deeply over her friends. The heartless, the darkness.. had they all come because she was the keyblade wielder? Or had her home been the cause of her becoming keyblade wielder in the first place? She had so many questions, and they wouldn't be answered just sitting here doing nothing.

"You can't come looking like that." Donald, put off by her sad expression, waved a finger at her. "No frowning, no sad face, okay?"

"Yeah," Goofy said with a chuckle. "You gotta look funny, like us."

"This ship runs on happy faces." Donald smiled big up at Sora.

"Happy?" could she even begin to muster a happy face at this point. She looked at the two of them… took a deep breath. Deciding to give it everything she got she stretched her lips out in as big a smile as she could muster. Her eyes rolled up from the muscles in her cheeks clenching and she thought she was about to break her jaw… she waited looked down at them and her smile slowly faded into confusion as they looked ready to burst… Suddenly they did... they burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy shouted between chuckles. Their laughter was so contagious that Sora couldn't help but join in. She laughed until her stomach hurt and then gave an affirmed nod.

"Alright, why not, I'll go with you!"

"Time for introductions, I'm Donald Duck." Donald put his hand in, Goofy's soon joined.

"The names Goofy."

"I'm Sora," she smiled and slid hers on top the three of them making a silent pact together. She felt the instant bond between them and her heart eased and lightened. yes she was making the right choice.

"All for one, one for all."


	4. Truth and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora learns an important lesson about the importance of friendship, and keeping those you love close to your heart.

It turned out that going world hopping wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Though she enjoyed discovering new things, and fighting the heartless it seemed that the worlds came with their own set of dangers. She'd nearly gotten her head chopped off by a spoiled Queen of Hearts, was sent dilly dallying around by some talking Chesire Cat, and then had to fight a large boss Heartless that threw and juggled flaming sticks, and that was all just from one world!

On a bright note Sora did learn a lot of things she gained some experience in magic collecting spells here and there thanks to Donald's teachings, and gained a few new skills from every fight… though not everything she got out of a fight was good. Sora grumbled as her wounds were being tended to by Donald. "Ow! That burns!" She whined and yanked her arm away Donald tapping his foot frowning.

"We can't be wasting potions every time you get hurt Sora, you need to learn to heal your wounds the old fashioned way." He slapped on a bandaid making her rub her arm and hiss in pain.

"That last fight nearly killed me yah know, How would you like it if you got slammed into ground by a twenty foot dog!" Sora complained referring to the large canine Cerberus they had encountered at the Heroes Coliseum. It had taken some wheeling and dealing to get Phil the trainer of Heroes to even let them compete in the games. One by one the heartless fell and then they went up against this guy named cloud who had been tough to beat especially with his impressive strength in wielding a large Buster Sword. Then out of no where Cerberus came up and threatened to destroy the entire Coliseum.

"What's Hades' problem anyway? Do you think he's got a beef against Hercules or something?" She referred to the hero of that world, Mr. bulging muscles and pearly teeth. The man had strength, wisdom, bravery and everything Sora had hoped to gain in her journey.

"I don't know, but I think Leon had a point when he said that you need some experience. We may have been able to beat Cerberus but from the way things have been going lately we're bound to run into more trouble." Goofy said having one of his wise moments as he piloted the ship through the cluster of heartless ones.

"Yeah, now that we have full access to the games you should visit it frequently to level up Sora. It'll be a good chance to test your skills and get training from Hercules and Phil." Donald agreed.

"That'll have to wait though, you heard what Phil said, there won't be any games for awhile because of the mess that Cerberus made." Sora took her seat in the navigation area and bit her lip. "Hmmm hey it looks like there's a planet up ahead…" As goofy pulled into the orbit of that planet Sora took a closer look.

"Hey maybe the King went down there." Goofy suggested taking a look at the charts showing massive life readings.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald gave a firm grumble and returned to his seat. "Let's move on."

"Now hold on a minute," she grabbed the controls from Donald before he could take them out of orbit. "Riku and Kairi might be down there! Let's check it out."

"No, we're leaving. We've got an important mission and we're wasting time." Donald turned the controls back to him, but Sora yanked them back.

"Aww come on! Just land, Donald!"

"I said no!"

"You're such a jerk, Donald! If you thought the King was down there you'd go but you don't give two wits about my friends!"

"Aw phooey!" Donald let go and grumbled Sora grinning and taking firm controls. She presses the shift forward.

"We're landing… whoa… WHOA!" The ship began to spin from the firm press Donald let out a squawk of complaint.

"What are you doing? You're gonna make us crash!"

"It's going too fast! How do I make it stop! AHHHH!" Panicking Sora tried hitting every button she could and ended up ejecting herself right out of the ship. She felt herself flying and then falling trees and debris catching her and making her land smack hard into wood. She groaned and rubbed her backside looking around. "owww… my head. Donald? Goofy?"

She stood up slowly brushing dirt off her pants. She was in some sort of tree house, she could tell, but not much else. Things were old and dusty and she heard the wind rocking the creaking boards… a noise behind her startles her and she turns around coming face to face with a massive leopard. She gasped and backed up her keyblade phasing into hand and she held it out to protect herself. "N-Nice Kitty."

The snarling cheetah attacked and Sora defended, she skidded and jumped around aiming a few thunderbolts at it to slow it down before digging her keyblade in for the messy work. The leopard whined as it was sent flying across the room but quickly shook it off getting back to its feet.

Sora watched it circle and waited for it to launch before counter attacking and knocking it back once again… this time when it flew it stayed down. Sora quietly approached it wondering if she'd been too rough and killed the poor thing. Just as she got close the Leopard jumped up roaring in her face, she let out a scream that later would make her blush in embarrassment. Luckily for her someone else had heard, a half naked man with a spear appeared from above and blocked the leopard's attack and sent the kitty running with its tail between its legs.

Sora sat on the ground shaking and sweating and staring at the man who stood ape like in front of her. "Y-You are..."

"Sabor, Danger…" her murmured to her in jumbled English.

"Yeah… I got that," she laughed getting to her feet. "Thank you."

"Thank… you?"

Realizing he wasn't really understanding she tried to speak a little slower. "What is this place?"

"This place...is this place." The jungle man spoke with firm confidence. Sora gave a nervous chuckle realizing conversing with him was gonna be more difficult than she realized.

"Oookay...have you seen anyone else?" When he just stared she continued. "I got separated from my friends… you know…" she clutched her hands towards her body. "Friends…"

Tarzan mimicked her motions. "Friends."

"Yeah, there's two of them, "she held up two fingers. "The loud one is Don-" she cut herself off and frowned shaking her head. "You know what, never mind." She couldn't worry about Donald and Goofy… it was obvious from the way they'd been acting before that they didn't care about her friends… they only cared about finding their king. "I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku… friends."

"Right!" Her eyes drifted up over Tarzan's head… and she guess she must be missing them both a great deal… because she could picture Kairi walking across the floor calm and sweet. That had been happening a lot lately.. but she wondered why it was Kairi she kept seeing… perhaps it was because she knew Riku had made it off the island.. but she had no idea where Kairi was.

"Friends here…"

"What?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked back to the man. "R-Really?" He made some noises that sounded like monkey talk.

"Friends here…" he followed up with the monkey talk and then repeated it once.

"I'm… not following you." she point to her eyes then to him then to herself. "Show me."

The man smiled and Tarzan pointed to himself. "Tarzan… Tarzan go."

"Sora," she point to herself. "Tarzan go, Sora go go" she laughed a little as Tarzan did a happy little dance. he lead her through the tree house and she jumped after him down onto the netting underneath, and then into the trees below. She was surprised at how well her body was able to mimic his, she found moving across the jungle trees and the vines easy enough and even somewhat fun.

After falling through a thicket they landed in the middle of a campsite. Tarzan tugged on her arm and lead her into the main tent where they found a young woman messing with some form of camera. "Jane." Tarzan called her, and she turned around smiling.

"Tarzan… oh and who's this?" She leaned down to stare at her much like Tarzan had done when they first met.

"Uh... I'm Sora, ma'am."

"Oh, you speak English, so then you're obviously not related to Tarzan.. are you here to study the Gorillas?" She asked, her speech prim and proper and very hypothetical.

"Highly doubtful, Miss Porter." A deep resonating voice spoke from behind her and sora turned around. Stepping into the tent was a tall intimidating man with a gun, and behind him were…

"Sora!" Goofy shouted happily coming from around the man to run to Sora.

"Donald! Goofy!" strangely relieved Sora ran forward hugging them both… but then remembered she was supposed to be angry and she turned her back Donald mimicking the motion with a humph!

"They're nothing but a circus of clowns, not much use for hunting Gorillas."

"Mr. Clayton!" appalled Jane stepped forward. "We're here to study the Gorillas, not to hunt them. This is research!" She watched him turn his back and walk out of the tent and gave an aggravated sigh. "Oh that man…" she whispered under her breath then sighed again facing Sora again with a smile. "Oh well.. the more the merrier I say. Do make yourselves at home"

"Thank you, Jane." Sora cleared her throat. "I don't know about you guys but…"

"I'm staying." Both her and Donald spoke at the same time and Sora gave a shocked expression.

"Huh? What do you mean you're staying? I thought you said you wouldn't find your king here."

"Sora, look what we found."Goofy holds out a piece of a gummi ship. Sora picked it up and admired it. so it would seem they were back to square one. If Goofy and donald believed they would find the King here it would mean she would have to work with them a little longer… it did make her a bit relieved though.. if she ran into some heartless they were good in a pinch.

Communicating with Tarzan was getting impossible though. They tried showing slides and exploring the nearby areas for Riku and Kairi and the King but no such luck. Mr. Clayton suggested that if they were not in any of the local areas there could only be one other place and that was the Gorilla nesting grounds.

Sora got a bad feeling in her tummy when the thought of it was suggested. She could tell Tarzan was hesitant about taking them there but at the same time she wanted to find her friends. So Tarzan gave in, and he lead them back through the jungle and across the vines to speak to Kerchak, the head of Tarzan's family. The large Gorilla stood on a branch looking down at them ominously like a judge would during a trial.

He and Tarzan spoke in a different language, the ooks and eeks of gorilla speak had her wondering what they were talking about. Goofy leaned down whispering to Donald. "Did you get any of that?"

"No, it's all gibberish."

"Kerchak!" Tarzan shouted as the large ape ignored him and walked over the branch deeper into the thicket. Sora cocked her head to the side curious as to what could possibly have driven his attention away from, what she supposed was, an important conversation.

"We should follow him. Come On, you guys!" She continued down the branch trail and up the mossy clearing… the path lead to the thick tree that held the tree house where she had fallen. "Hey… isn't that…" she spotted Clayton, Donald rushed ahead and the moment Clayton shouldered his gun ready to fire at a gorilla that was busy spinning a globe he squawked. The gun went off and Sora's heart clutched in her throat fearing Clayton had done the worst. She hurried over and let out a sigh of relief when the Gorilla jumped and ran off safe and sound.

"What's the big idea?" Donald demanded, and Sora turned her own glare to Clayton.

"Donald's right! Just what the heck were you aiming at?"

"It's not what you think, I wasn't aiming for the Gorilla, a snake slithered by you see... I saved that poor Gorillas life."

"You're an idiot, I don't believe a word you just said! You said it yourself that you're a hunter and that's precisely what you were doing!" She snagged Clayton by his hand yanking him. "We're going right back to Jane so you can explain yourself to her!"

She turned her head back to Tarzan seeing him give pleading eyes to Kerchak who had seen the entire thing. "Forget it Tarzan… I won't put your family in danger anymore." Tarzan turned to her looking disappointed and ashamed.

If he thought Sora was mad, she was nothing compared to Jane who went ballistic. She yelled accusingly at Clayton also not believing a word about his snake story. She forbade him from stepping near the gorillas again, and aggravated he stomped right out of the tent.

Sora shook her head and looked down. "Even if Riku and Kairi are here I can't get to them… what would they be doing with Gorillas anyway?"

"That also goes for the king… do you think there's something really important there?" Goofy suggested rubbing his chin. After a brief moment of deep thinking their moment was interrupted by a thunderous boom of Clayton's gun. Sora ran out looking around and she gasped seeing heartless surround a helpless Gorilla.

"It's the heartless! We've gotta help them!"

She rushed over and started beating down the heartless. One of the things Sora noticed was that the heartless changed shape depending on what world you were in. She supposed it made sense since the darkness reflected a person's heart and the hearts that were lost here were mostly animals she guessed.

Once the Gorilla was safe and the heartless gone Sora looked around trying to find Clayton. "Do you think the heartless got to him?"

"What I don't understand is why the heartless suddenly showed up. I mean when we first came her there wasn't anything but that leopard to worry about."

"So are you saying that Clayton's disappearance has something to do with the heartless?" She let out a gasp as the gun resonated again and she rushed into the bamboo thicket.. she found Clayton's pipe but there was no sign of Clayton. They continued their search through each part of the jungle, bumping into random heartless and Sabor the leopard. The more they continued the more it looked like Clayton was just a casualty in a random heartless attack.

That is until Jane got caught amidst the chaos becoming trapped under the misty tree and surrounded by heartless fiends. Once rescued she huddled against the frightened Gorilla. "Clayton came to the tent and that's all I can remember, something wasn't quite right with him."

The gorilla in her arms made panicked ooking noises Tarzan quickly translating as the pieces came together. "Terk says, Gorillas trapped by cliff… she ran, Clayton followed."

"So Clayton is behind all this, I knew he couldn't be trusted! Let's go!" Sora turned to Goofy and Donald who nodded in agreement. Quickly taking the vine slide shortcut they ran through the camp past the bamboo thicket to the tall cliffs. Clayton had a clutch of Gorillas trapped to the wall his gun ready to fire and kill.

"No!" Sora ran in swinging her keyblade knocking the gun up so the bullet missed. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Neither will we!" Donald shouted waving his wand and shocking Clayton with a barrage of thunder. Tarzan and goofy swung around to protect the Gorillas and Sora stayed front and center of Clayton taking him on. He fired shots at her catching her in the arm or grazing past her..

"Clayton stop this!" Sora pleaded with him! Tarzan shouted at her in monkey speak.

"Not Clayton!"

Not Clayton… she wasn't sure what Tarzan was speaking buts he could guess what he meant. The look in clayton's eyes was not his own. She could feel Darkness emitting from him and that was what was attracting the heartless to him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you win!"

"Sora!" Donald waved his wand a potion healing her wounds and making her strong again. Clayton held back his next attack the wall behind him crashing down in a small explosion.. almost as if something had come bursting from it. Tarzan, concerned leapt forward to attack Clayton but was brushed aside by something… and Sora could see it now… the towering lizard like beast blending in with his surroundings with mirror like scales. She held up her keyblade and calmed her breathing.

"Heartless boss… once I defeat you things should become calm again just like in the other worlds."

She concentrated her attack on the heartless, finding that if she hit it enough its mirroring power diminished giving her better view of her target. She aimed high for its head slashing the key against it's softened scales giving a shout of praise as Donald followed up with a powerful magic. "We're wearing it down! Keep it up! Aim for the head Goofy!"

In a new attack she launched her keyblade at it like a boomerang it snapped through it once then came back to her in a flash of light. Goofy followed her lead throwing a spinning attack at the head the monster becoming delirious and confused just who to attack next. She could see Clayton's eyes going crazy with anger and frustration. He jumped from the heartless aiming his gun and giving a shout.

"Enough of this! I'll shoot you down!" He aimed right for Sora not noticing the heartless behind him losing control of its power and falls down crushing the unsuspecting hunter underneath him. Sora had closed her eyes, but she felt arms coming around her protecting her. As she opened them she looked at Donald and Goofy and felt tears well up.

"Donald… Goofy…you guys were gonna…WHOA!" She was lifted up by her shirt and looked up to see the giant ape Kerchak. "Huh? What are you ACK!" She got tossed up and over the wall onto the other side. She shook her head watching as Goofy and Donald landed beside her and Tarzan climbed up to join.

Sora got to her feet and she looked out to the waterfalls her chest tightening at the beautiful sight. "This is…"

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan spoke slowly and motioned his head to the caves. Unable to contain her excitement Sora rushed ahead and into the caverns.

"Kairi! Riku! I'm here!" Her voice echoed and she looked around for them… she climbed higher and higher calling their names her hands grasping the rocks above and finally reaching a little alcove… inside was a beautiful tree with blue butterflies with wings that sparkled covering the trunk.

"What a beautiful place." Jane spoke the group having come up behind her while she stood there dumbstruck.

"Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha"

"They're… not here." She looked to Tarzan. "I thought you said they were here."

Tarzan helped up a hand and motioned for her to listen. Keeping quiet Sora strained her ears…. and she could hear them. The beating waterfalls echoing all through the caves like a steady heartbeat

"Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha… Friends here, see friends." Tarzan explained… and it was Jane who finally understood.

"Oh now I've got it.. Ee Ee OOh OOh Ha… means heart… friends in our hearts."

Tarzan nodded. "Heart." He touched his chest and reached for Jane's hand who slid her palm into his smiling.

"Oh…" Sora, thoroughly disappointed let her shoulders slump. "That's what it meant."

Tarzan noticed her disappointment and he continued his explanation."Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends, no heart, no friends." He motioned to Donald and Goofy… Sora felt the tears again and she held her heart feeling it beat strong and she let the tears fall down.

"Donald. Goofy, I'm sorry for what I said, and what I thought." She wiped her tears away sniffling. "I shouldn't have thought ill of you, that was wrong of me. You guys are my friends too. I should never doubt that!"

"I'm sorry too, Sora," Donald touched her hand, and she knelt down and hugged him tightly Goofy joining in. "From now on we're in this together!"

"yeah, hyuk, all for one, huh?"

Sora Smiled and laughed hugging them back tightly nodding. "Yeah! All for one!"


	5. You're not a dream, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku are reunited... but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay so I've decided to include a few other gender bend roles to make things interesting. One of them you'll see coming up is Maleficent and if you need a visual for what I had in mind take a look at sakimichan on deviantart her work titled "Maleficent". Word of warning for girls and some boys this may make you more than swoon :3 So prepare yourselves! And one more thing, if you're having a hard time trying to picture a female Sora my source material was inspired by Doria-Plume on deviantart it's called ":genderswap: The Keyblade Owners" I'd give you links but they're not allowed apparently, lol.

The events in Deep jungle were concluding… Sora took notice of the keyhole which she automatically locked with her keyblade. It wasn't the first one of its kind. Sora recalled the one she had closed in Wonderland and it seemed like her keyblade searched out to close them, but she'd yet to figure out why. What's more they'd collected two new gummi blocks from the keyholes, but had no idea what they were for. They were shaped differently than most normal blocks and it was decided that it was worth a trip back to Traverse town to find out what to do with them. Maybe Leon or someone could tell them what to use them for.

As they made the return trip, Sora admired the tail on her keyblade now, the trinket had been given to her by Tarzan in a symbol of their new friendship.. and when she slid it on her keyblade it had morphed and changed shape. "I wonder if I can find other things that will change its shape… The keyblade feels different too… it feels lighter, quicker."

"We'll know more once we've talked to Leon… if he can't tell us what we want to know I'm sure he can point us in the right direction." Goofy said confidently as they approached the town in question.

"I guess you're right," Sora sat up and then jumped to the control. "It's my turn to drive!" She grabbed the controls from Goofy making him fall over and she pushed the ship at full speed. "The faster we get there the faster we'll get some answers!"

~Hollow Bastion~

The dark council room inside the castle of Hollow Bastion crowded with voices and persons of varying forms, but standing at the pinnacle of them was the main person of importance, a tall malevolent being with curved horns, pale greenish skin, and burly form. The eyes of this man were harsh and calculating as he stared down at the projected figures of the keyblade wielder and her friends. He lifted a hand to his bearded chin suppressing a chuckle as a plan formed in his head.

"The girl is becoming a problem." Jafar strolled up next to him his staff planted firmly on the cold stone ground. "She's found one of the keyholes."

"No need to worry, it'll take her ages to find the rest." His voice was deep and resonating like the bellow of a beast. "Besides she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan…"

"Yes, the princesses…." Ursula chuckled deeply from behind them still lingering in the darkness. "How are we in that pursuit, Vincent? I heard you had recruited some help in that particular field."

"That I have… and speak of the devil," Vincent waved his hand and the images change to that of Rikku bringing in another girl, Alice from the Wonderland world. "It would seem he's brought me a gift. Excuse me, my friends… I have some plans to unfold… go about your individual duties, and report back to me when you've all made progress."

In a whirl of capes Vincent walked out of the room and walked through a portal of darkness teleporting himself from the hallway to the Princess Chamber… Riku had just finished putting Alice into her freezing cell as Vincent walked up to him. "Well done, boy. Your capture of Alice was flawless. It would seem your training is paying off."

"The job was easy, but I still don't feel right about kidnapping these girls." Riku frowned looking at Vincent with a deep frown. "Why do we have to put them in here?"

"As I've already explained the heartless are destructive creatures looking for hearts to devour. These girls are known as the Princesses of heart, and it is imperative we protect them from harm until they can be eradicated completely." He put a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Fear not for your heart Riku, you're growing stronger and stronger...and soon you'll be immune to the darkness."

"Good…" Riku decided and then brushed the hand off his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a break, I don't want to be disturbed until you make good of your promise."

"As it so happens I do have some good news in that regard." He tapped his staff to the ground and the image of Sora appeared before him, Riku jolted and turned toward the image of her.

"Sora!" He reached out to touch her but his hand went straight through the image. In disbelief he looked to his hand. "Sora…" he then growled clenching his fist. "Where is she?!" He whirled his head around to yell at Vincent.

"Calm yourself my boy, there's no need to get ill-tempered. She's in a place known as Traverse Town. She's receiving a bit of training of her own. So she'll be safe… for now." He closed the image, Riku's fists raising up to his heart feeling it beat erratically in his chest. The pain he was feeling filled his teal eyes and her quickly closed them to keep the tears from welling up..

"How can I get to her?"

"Use the same power that you did with Alice… just as I showed you. Let the darkness flow inside and release it calmly out with the image of that town in your mind." He leaned down urging Riku forth. Riku looked to his clenched fist and calming himself he held out a hand letting the fingers unfurl and the whole in space ripped open in a blur of darkness. "Go to her, son… but be warned you may not like what you find."

~Traverse Town~

Sora thrusted her blade up lightning striking down from the skies and hitting the floating furniture causing them to evaporate. Donald gave an approving nod standing next to the great wizard Merlin whom they'd met while delivering a book for Cid. Cid was the mechanic and gummi expert, and had agreed to install the new Navigation gummis they'd found into their ship.

"Wow you've gotten a lot better since we met, Sora. The travelling has done you some real good." Donald said, impressed.

"You aint seen nothing yet." She thrusted forward again the tip of her blade glowing red hot "FIRE!" Three sharp shots of Fire shoot through the air landing right on target obliterating them on target. "Ha! Victory!" Sora twirled the blade in her hands rubbing her nose proud and happy.

"So far you've mastered the spells of ice, lightning, fire, and cure… there are others out there such as the magics of gravity and the summonings in which the fairy has taught you. Keep up the practicing and you're sure to have some real skill tucked under that blade of yours, Sora." Merlin praised. "Now then, I do believe enough time has passed, Cid should be well and done with that ship of yours."

"You're right, thanks again for the lessons Merlin, I'll be sure to stop by once in awhile for another practice lesson."

"You do that, child." Merlin brought them down to the main floor, and Sora left the little stone cottage with Goofy and Donald, hopping across the moving stones towards the exit.

"I can't believe how much fun I'm having. When Riku first suggested going to see other worlds I was always a little afraid… but I figured if I was with him I could go anywhere and he'd protect me. Now I can protect myself! I can't wait to show him what I've learned."

"You know... you talk about this Riku guy an awful lot Sora. I thought you had two friends you were worried about." Goofy asked before falling off the stone and into the water. "Whoops Hyuk!"

Sora waited on the middle rock tapping her fingers on her arm. "Well I have been thinking about Kairi… I mean I see her face a lot, almost in every world I go, but Riku and I… what we have is something really special.. a deep connection!"

"Ohhhh... I get it.." Donald snickered and then wobbled falling into the water as well. "Ack!"

Sora laughed and jumped the last few rocks in three large bounds and then helped Goofy and Donald out of the water.

"I had a dream about Riku the other night. In fact... I've been dreaming about him a lot of the time… when I close my eyes I feel like he and I are so close I could touch him." She pulled her braid into her hands petting the star shaped stones. "But…" Her eyes slowly open sadness welling up in them. "My hands never reach him… they always go through… or I wake up and he's not there anymore."

"Now Sora, what have I told you about sad faces?" Donald scolded.

"Ah, you're right." she smacks her face shaking away the frown and tears. "Sorry about that. Come on, let's go check on the ship." She turned and raced out the door. She immediately spotted heartless and was about to spring into action… until…

Riku swooped down his dark curved blade slicing through the dark figures seemlessly. "There you are!"

"Riku?" Startled and in shock she stumbled forward her hands shaking as they reached up to touch him. They slid over his cheeks and her thumbs dug into his mouth stretching them in a smile until he bat them away.

"Hey, cut that out!"

"Riku…" Tears wouldn't stop now. "It really is you… I'm not dreaming this time!"

"God I hope not, it took forever to find you, Sora." He flipped hair out of his face and then after a brief hesitation grabbed her hand linking their fingers. "Nope… we're both very real."

The hand did it… she felt his warmth and touch and she knew it wasn't a dream. She yanked him to her and her arms came around him hugging him tightly. "Riku!" She cried in his chest shaking and clutching the back of his shirt. "I'm so happy you're alright! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!"

Touched by this Riku smiled and hugged her back stroking down the length of her braid his cheek pressed to her temple. "It's okay, Sora. We're together again, and now we're finally free!" He pulled back and kept a firm hold of her hand. They walked a little while together Sora wiping the tears from her eyes before realizing something.

"Wait… what about Kairi? Where's Kairi?"

"She's not with you?" Riku asked his eyebrow raised. When Sora's happy face fell he sighed and he gripped her hand tighter. "Don't worry, we'll find her, Sora. I'm sure she made it off the island too." He let go and raised his blade as if to make a declaration. "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry, just leave everything to me, I know this Guy-" the sound of something slicing caught his attention and he turned just in time to see Sora take down a stray heartless.

"S-Sora?" His eyes widen taking a look at the blade in her hands. Where had she gotten that thing?

"Leave it to who?" Cocky and happy at his shocked expression she shouldered her blade with a giggle. "Do you think I've just been sitting here twiddling my thumbs? I've been looking for you and Kairi… with their help." She motioned to Donald and Goofy who nodded and waved friendly like.

Frowning Riku eyed the two companions not sure what to make of them. He hadn't even noticed them, his eyes had been all for Sora the moment he stepped foot in Traverse Town. "Who are they?"

"These are my friends Donald and Goofy, they've been helping me search and have even taken me to different worlds. I can't believe some of the places I've been to, Riku, it's incredible. I've been swinging from vines, thwarting evil queens, training with heroes, and battling the heartless."

"How do you know about the heartless?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora's the keyblade master. According to Leon she's the key to stopping the heartless."

"Is that a fact?" Riku eyed Sora… what exactly had happened while they were separated? Rike figured her travelling around was probably the reason why Vincent had such a hard time finding her in the first place. She'd kept bouncing around worlds, as he had done searching for the princesses of heart.

He eyed the keyblade taking it from her hand and holding it out. "So this is called a keyblade?" He admired the gleam and the style of the blade… it felt… familiar to his hands. Sora's eyes went to her hand having not realized it had been taken because she had been busy arguing with Donald.

"Hey give it back!" She reached for it Riku holding it up out of her reach in an old game between them. She fell against him their fingertips touching and Riku's expression changed and he quickly shoved the key back at her.

"Here… I was just looking no need to get so emotional, Sora."

"Sorry it's just very special to me." Sora said holding the blade close before letting it evaporate in her hand once more. "You're coming with us, aren't you Riku? To find Kairi, and to help them find the King?" There was an akward silence between them, one that Donald didn't care for. He looked between them and frowned.

"No, he can't come!"

"WHat?" Surprised Sora turned her back to Riku to glare at Donald. "Why not?"

"We have a full ship already, if he comes along it'll only cause trouble, he should stay here where you can join up again after we find the king."

"Riku won't cause any trouble Donald, he's a great fighter, I should know."

"I don't care, if he comes along you'll just get distracted."

"What do you mean distracted?" Annoyed now she bent down to Donald's level her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll be too busy making goo goo eyes, and worrying about each other to do any serious fighting."

"Goo Goo… wha-" blushing Sora shook her head holding her hands out. "That's not.. we're not… ooh for the love of.. Riku's a friend. JUST A FRIEND!" She emphasized that last part her face bright red. "We're not making goo goo eyes, or anything like that, isn't that right Ri- huh?" She turned around to find Riku gone. "Riku?"

She looked around, there was no trace of him. He must have walked off while she was arguing. "Nice going, Donald. You probably made him all embarrassed and awkward with that goo goo eyes stuff."

Her heart was still pounding at the thought of it. The thought of her and Riku being anything but friends had her insides twisting and leaving her unable to breathe. It was safer, MUCH safer to stay as they were… and Riku had to feel the same… right? "Oh well… at least I know he's okay… now if I could just find Kairi."

Riku ran as fast as his legs could take him until he reached the end of the alley and he beat his first on the wall going to his knees. "What is wrong with me? I finally found her and now I'm running?" He couldn't take it… the words that had come out of Sora's mouth, "just friends," He knew they were friends, but for some reason he couldn't stand hearing her say it.. as if there couldn't be anything else… as if there was nothing special between them at all.

"I told you that you may not like what you would find." Vincent stood behind Riku and the boy whirled around gasping and he snarled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Riku shouted at him. "I hate that!"

"Sorry, but I did warn you. The Sora you knew is disappearing little by little and in its place is a cocky young girl whose slowly replacing you with new companions she now holds dear."

"That's not true! I don't believe you! Sora would never choose them over me, never!"

"Is that so? Then why is she not looking for you now?" He motioned around them. "Even when she'd noticed you gone she hasn't searched for you. She's still with them. She claims to have been looking for you, but she's too busy having fun learning new tricks with that silly keyblade of hers."

Riku hated to admit it, but Vincent was making more sense the more he tried to explain. He recalled the way she'd protected it the way she looked past him and straight at the keyblade she was holding when he held it up out of her grasp. "You call that keyblade silly, but they told me it was the key to defending the heartless. That SHE was the key."

"Partly a lie partly the truth. You see, I'm afraid, though your friend is semi talented with it the keyblade was never truly hers to begin with. She called for it when your world was collapsing around her and because your heart beats so strongly for her it answered her pleas. Now the keyblade is protecting her in your stead… but the blade is yours and if you want anymore proof that it is then recall when you so easily took it from her grasp. Normally when someone else tries to handle the keyblade it vanishes from their hold immediately. In your hand it lingered remembering that you were its true master. By giving it back to her you've merely lent it as an offer of protection. There will come a time when you will need to take it back…"

"When will that be?" Riku clenched his fists beside him remembering how the blade had felt in his hand.. so familiar… so right. Yes this was the truth, he was the keyblade master, not Sora.

"Come with me, I will show you the way."

"Wait… I should go say goodbye." Riku pleaded. "I sort of left suddenly, I should at least tell her that I'm going."

"As you wish… I believe she's in the second district… cleaning up another heartless mess." His lips curved slowly. "You'd best catch her before she leaves."

~Second District~

Sora pointed her blade at the keyhole locking it tightly and giving an affirming nod. "That takes care of Traverse Town… if what Leon says is true then there's more of these Keyholes one for every world. We better make sure to lock them at every world we visit."

Donald nodded and healed all their wounds from the fight. "Cid should definitely be done now, let's go talk to him." Goofy and Donald turned towards the path that lead to the third district. Sora turned to join them and suddenly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Riku!" She turned and smiled. "Oh I'm so glad you're still here."

"Yeah, I won't be for long though. I have to go."

"Go where?" Her smile dropped. "I don't understand. I know Donald said some weird things but I explained to him that…"

"It doesn't matter… I don't care what he said or what he thinks. What matters is that you're safe and you'll stay that way so long as you have the keyblade." He touched it again taking it from her and holding out to admire. This time she let him. "This is your only method of protection, you can't rely on me to protect you so learn how to use it well… I'll come back for you when I'm ready… and while I'm doing that I'll find Kairi for you. I promise."

"We'll both look for Kairi," she nearly said she'd go with him, she nearly broke the promise she made to Donald and Goofy. "All of us will. Then we'll meet up and be together again, just like old times."

"Yeah…" his voice saddened. "Like old times… Take care, Sora." He watched her smile and run off after her friends… after a moment of standing still he followed her to district three and watched her through the window smiling and laughing with this new big group of friends.

"You're better off without that wretched girl, in my opinion." Vincent spoke non-chalantly. In the window Sora grabbed Donald under her arms diggin her fist into his hat giving him a noogie while her smile spreads wide and happy. "She doesn't realize it yet, but she values her new friends far more than she does you."

After a brief silent moment, Riku spoke. "You're right about one thing…" He felt the darkness spread around him and Sora's image warp and fade. "I'm probably better off without her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I made myself sad... *Sniffles* I know I said I would try and concentrated on Sora's perspective as a girl but then I realize that the Soriku is so key to the plot in the story so I hope you all aren't disappointed in that, cuz I know I'm not.


	6. Wish upon a Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi creates a charm for Riku, and continues her quest to close the keyholes.

"Ouch!" Sora nursed her finger pouting. "Man why can't I be as good at this as Kairi is… she loves crafts."

"What are you doing Sora? We should be getting ready to leave." Goofy said looking at Sora who sat on the steps in front of the accessory shop. They were still waiting on Donald who was fighting over his nephews on the prices of the new wand he wanted to purchase.

"Yeah I know, but seeing Riku leave got me thinking." She rubbed her fingers again looking down at the pieces of stone glass and leather she was using to create a charm. "Even though the three of us are separated I feel like we're still close, and I think it's because of the charm RIku gave me." She pulls her braid into view showing off the stones. "I'm confident I'll see them again because in a way they're always with me… but Riku and Kairi don't really have this kind of thing to comfort them so I'm making them one… so when we do see each other and if we do get separated again we each have something to bring us comfort!"

"That's a great idea, Sora, but what's the star shape mean?" Goofy sat down next to her leaning his head in to watch her work.

"In my world there's these star shaped fruits called Paopu Fruit… they represent an unbreakable connection when shared between people who care about each other. It's said that when they share the fruit their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain apart of each other's lives forever and ever." Sora blushed a little as she explained it and finished looping the charm with the leather string to produce the final product. She stared long and hard at the star shaped stone her finger flicking it gently to make it spin. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"If I know anything from the brief time we met Riku I think he'll cherish anything you give him." Goofy patted her shoulder chuckling.

"I hope so." She pocketed the necklace and then started on the one for Kairi, instead of a necklace thought she would make a bracelet... but as she started to put the thing together her hands halted.

"Huh? Something wrong Sora?"

"I'm… not sure." Sora couldn't put her finger on it… but seeing those pieces together.. didn't register the way she thought they would. She heard Donald coming out of the item shop mumbling something about thieving little scamps as he approached. She quickly folded up the unfinished pieces in a cloth. "I'll finish this later."

"Are we ready to go?" Donald asked testing his new want by doing a quick wind spell and giving a nod of approval.

"In a minute, Donald, Goofy, I wanted to ask you a question… did you know about this guy that Leon talked about… a man name Vincent."

"We've heard about him from the king a couple times. He told us that he's a dark fairy that once was obsessed with the seven purest lights… whatever that means." Goofy explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… its just I've been thinking about our journey so far and some things have been puzzling me. Leon says that Vincent was the one who took over their world, warping it with darkness. I'm wondering if maybe he's responsible for what happened to my world… and if that's the case does that mean that the darkness that swallowed up Riku and Kairi… was Vincent's doing."

"It could be, but you just saw Riku and he's safe and sound, isn't he?"

"Maybe, but something doesn't feel right…" she touches her chest frowning. "I'm worried about Kairi now more than ever"

"Then let's get moving, we don't have any time to waste dragging our feet." Donald grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the exit. Once in the gummi ship they were off to the new world… the journey through the warps in space was perilous with new foes and obstacles. Sora found she piloted best when put up to a new challenge. Her focus was stronger, and her aim better. As they breached through the void a new world appeared... and she landed with hope they would find more clues about their missing friends. 

The land surrounding them was a desert, hot in temperature and dry in humidity. Sora could taste the sand in the wind, and the quiet mysteriousness of the arabian people. The streets had been deserted, left for the heartless to scatter and wander recklessly. Sora's blade cut through them her skills more heightened than ever.

As her Donald and Goofy searched the deserted roads she kept her eyes peeled for any form of life, but there wasn't a soul around, and it made her concerned. The people were either turned to heartless or barricaded inside their homes quivering in fear. "We have to hurry and find the keyhole you guys, these people are awfully frightened. They'll all be consumed by darkness unless we can do something."

"Hey let's try down here," Goofy pointed to an alleyway. "I thought I saw someone." He walked ahead and Sora followed him, poking her head around the small opening. Goofy was right, she spotted a girl probably a few years older than herself.

"Hello, is someone there?" The voice of the girl was both sweet and mature. She came out of the clutter stepping forward. "Who are you?"

"Sorry if we frightened you, miss. I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"My name is Jasmine, my father is the Sultan here in Agrabah," Jasmine began explaining.

"So does that make you a princess?" Goofy asked.

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, "but my father has been captured by Jafar who now controls the city. He used to be the royal Vizier, but somehow he obtained dark powers, and now is desperately looking for something called the 'Keyhole' "

Sora's lips pursed in a frown at the mentioning of that. Jasmine continued explaining about her escape with the help of a boy named Aladdin. She wondered where Aladdin went off to while Jasmine was in trouble, you'd think someone who helped save a princess would want to stay with her.

"Aladdin, and where might I find this street rat?" an eerie voice suddenly appeared overhead and Sora gasped and lifted her head up spotting Jafar. The man was thin and tall with a twisted beard and a sneer that made her stomach roll.

"Jasmine run!" Sora ushered and whipped out her keyblade.

"Ah, so you're the girl who holds the key. Well my dear that key won't save you from the fate we have in store." Heartless appeared all around him, and with a snicker he ordered them to attack.

~Hallow Bastion~

Riku bent over panting and wiping sweat from his face. He'd just taken down a horde of heartless showing great resistance, which pleased Vincent greatly. "You're improving dear boy. It is only a matter of time before you're able to wield the power you seek."

"I told you before I don't need power, there's only one thing that I want." Riku clenched his teeth together and struggled to get to his feet. Vincent frowned and patted the boy's head as he slipped past.

"I don't understand why you care about such a girl. She's a blind fool, witless and cocky. She believes the power you granted her is her own and she's going from world to world with her new friends, waving that power dangerously like some sort of new toy."

"I know she's childish but I hardly think she's using it as a toy…" then again, Riku thought. Sora was always fond of games. "She's searching for Kairi, that's hardly showing off."

"Yes, Kairi… perhaps if anything could stop her from making a fool of herself it's that girl. Perhaps it's time I had a search of my own. However, I'll need you to do me a favor in return, since I can't see to the event myself."

"What favor?" Riku said in a suspicious voice.

"In the land of Agrabah my associate Jafar has discovered another Princess of Heart. Her name is Jasmine, and I need you to go recover her for me. While you do that I shall make a search for this girl Kairi. Once I find Kairi we shall reunite the three of you once more."

After a moment of thinking Riku gave in an agreed. "Alright you have a deal. Where do I need to go?"

~Back in Agrabah~

Sora and the others managed to locate Aladdin, whom had been off treasure hunting after receiving a tip about the magic lamp and the all powerful wish granting genie. The cosmic being was big and blue and loud, with a flamboyant personality. He popped in and out quick and flashy enjoying his time in the outdoors. The poor guy was often trapped in his "itty bitty living space" and was lucky to see the light of day every century or two.

Aladdin was his current savior now, and after using his first wish to banish off a bunch of heartless he made a promise to genie to use his third and final wish to set him free of the lamp. Unfortunately for them Jafar had other plans. Not only did he make off with Princess Jasmine, but he also made off with Genie's lamp halting his attempt to save Jasmine.

Now they were stuck, Sora was at a loss of what to do. Aladdin was upset, Jafar was gone, and they had no idea where to start looking for them. "Where do you think they went off to, Aladdin? Do you have any idea of where the keyhole might be?"

"I don't even know what the keyhole is, what exactly does it do?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I have to seal it or the heartless could use it to destroy your world, just like they did to mine."

Goofy tapped his temple. "It would have to be someplace significant… and it can't be at the palace because Jafar has already looked there, and in town."

"If that's the case there's only one other place it and Jafar could be. Come on, it's time we went to the Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin shouted and lead the way out into the desert. Hopping back aboard carpet they made a quick dash through the desert and too the darkened cover which held the great cave.

Jafar was there alright. With his dark magic he tainted the tiger that was guarding the entrance from any outside intruders. Heartless surrounded them attacking them as they tried to banish the darkness away.Injured and winded Sora rounded the tiger's head. She panted and leaned back against the rock to catch her breath… that's when she noticed… the bowed curve of the head as it bobbed up and down. If she could climb that she could get to the source of the darkness. "I've got an idea! Distract him you guys!" Sora made a dash up the hill, wobbling as the head moved and bucked under her feet. She tried her best to hold on and almost fell off on more than one occasion.

"Come on Sora you can do this!" Digging her feet into the sand she leapt and attacked the glowing eyes, little by little she banished the darkness and finally the glow evaporated and Sora fell off the nose landing harshly on her back and winced.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he cured her wounds and went to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Donald." She gets to her feet and stares up at the opening. "So this is the cave of wonders huh? Let's be on our guard, heartless are gonna be all around us here." Cautiously Sora stepped through the mouth and into the winding maze that was the Cave of Wonders. Everywhere she looked there was treasure and gold, and heartless galore. Twists and turns and traps had her jumping, dodging and leaping to safety.

"Man… I feel out of shape." Sora took a breather atop a rock surface leaning her head back. "First that fight and now this… it seems like this journey will never end."

"Come on Sora we can't quit now," Donald and Goofy held her up to her feet. "I know it's tough, but we have a job to do." He offered her a potion and she took it with gratitude. She sipped and sighed and stared at the dark entrance of another room.

"I have a bad feeling, Donald. Like I don't want to get to the end of this hall." Sora's eyes stared into the dark and her chest clenched tight making it hard to breathe.

"Just think of it as another heartless battle. This Jafar guy is bad news, and unless we stop him many people will get hurt. Including Jasmine." Goofy suggested patting her back. "Don't you worry, Donald, Aladdin and I are here to back you up!"

She smiled at them touching their hands. "Thanks guys, it's a great comfort to have you as my friends." She stood up straight on her own and look to Aladdin who had been waiting patiently for her to rest. "Sorry, I'm okay now. Let's finish this Aladdin!"

~Lamp Chamber~

Jafar stood at the entrance with a sleeping Jasmine at his feet, and the world's keyhole straight in front of him. He gave a sinister laugh, feeling the power of his position with great fervor. He sensed a dark hole opening and watched as Riku stepped through it "You're not the visitor I was expecting, boy."

"Vincent has his hands tied. Hand over the princess, I'll take her where she needs to go."

"I see, so has Vincent explained to you the situation in which we're in?" Jafar questioned, stepping lightly knowing that Riku didn't know all the details of their plans.

"He told me about the princesses, and that's all I need to know. Now hand her over Jafa-"

"Riku!" Sora's voice had Riku whirling around. He saw her keyblade in hand looking shocked at what she was seeing. "Riku what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Riku rounded Jafar who became enticed by the situation. "You shouldn't be here Sora, it's too dangerous. This place is too close to the darkness."

"It's because it's too close to darkness that I'm here. I need to seal the keyhole, Riku, or this world will crumble just like ours did."

What was she talking about? Riku wondered… it was because of their world's keyhole and the door opening that they were able to escape from a crumbling world destroyed by the heartless. Wasn't it? "You don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where you got your information Sora, but this world is safe, and Kairi's not here so you should move on."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you really think this place is safe?"

"I have the princess, and I'm putting her in a secure location so the heartless won't steal her heart. Once she's secure the heartless will leave, and so should you. Stop playing with things you don't understand, it's getting ridiculous."

Riku's words triggered a memory, one back on the island where she had met a shadowy figure. 'You understand so little….one who knows nothing can understand nothing.'

"What's ridiculous is the fact that you think I'm playing." Sora's blade appeared in her hand. "I can't let you take Jasmine, and I won't let you be apart of this world's destruction!"

Riku's eyes sharpened and his own blade appeared, dark and curved like a saber. "You won't LET me? Tough words coming from someone who's never beaten me once in a fight!"

"I've grown since the island Riku, I don't want to fight you like this, but you're giving me no choice!"

"Sorry Sora, but I don't have time to play fight with you. Do yourself a favor, and go back to Traverse Town where you'll be safe." He waves a hand in the air the dark portal reappearing and he grabbed the princess.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin sped past Sora trying to reach in time, but Jafar appeared in front of him his magic pushing him back… both Riku and Jasmine were gone, leaving them alone with a Jafar and his newly coveted magic Genie.

"So sorry to interrupt but we've a schedule to keep, Genie for my second wish… CRUSH THEM!"

~Hallow Bastion~

Riku secured Jasmine in her place beside the other princesses. His heart was conflicted…and his brain muddled. Just what did Sora know? Why was she acting so defensive, so passionate for a world she didn't even belong in? Did she really believe she was a true keyblade master?

"Ridiculous, she couldn't even beat me when we were playing with wooden swords, what makes her think she could beat me with my own keyblade?" Riku humphed and walked through the halls finding Vincent in the conference hall watching Sora's battle with Jafar.

"Hey! What's she doing?" Riku rushed forward gripping the stone pedestal. "Why is she fighting Jafar? Why is he hurting her?"

"It seems it's a good thing your Sora was there… unknown to me he was summoning heartless into the world in order to take it over. Your Sora discovered this on her search to find Kairi, and It's the reason why she was so offensive against you my dear. I apologize for carelessly choosing such a fool. I felt his sorcery powers would come in handy… but all it did was corrupt him, and in the end he's becoming consumed by his own hatred and power."

They watched as Jafar summoned his last wish, a wish to become an all powerful genie. "I must admit she's quite persistent and has grown stronger with your keyblade in her possession. However, sooner or later she's going to run into trouble she won't be able to handle, and it'll be the cause of her undoing."

"I can't let that happen! Even if Sora doesn't return my feelings, and even if she's changing, I have to stop her before she gets seriously hurt!"

"You should just listen to Vincent and dump the girl, kid." Hades suggested. "I can guarantee you she is going to end up causing a mess you'll more than likely need to clean up."

"I don't care, we've been friends for far too long for me to just abandon her."

"Why not? She's abandoned you hasn't she?" Hades crossed his arms.

"Enough, Hades, it's obvious the boy is determined to keep his precious Sora out of harm's way. I've finally found the ticket in which to halt her quest." Vincent cut the projection of Sora's victory. "We did have a bargain after all… you get the princess… and I.." The projectin started again but this time on a sleeping kairi floating in the middle of the space. Riku jumped.

"Kairi!" Finally, now this whole search would come to an end and the three of them can be together again! "Wait…" he got a closer look at her. "What's wrong with her? Why is she sleeping?"

"It would seem the heartless got to her first, I'll explain more later, for now go to her." Vincent nodded his head and the sound of strong heels clicked along the ground. A tall voluptuous figure in pirates robes stepped from the darkness. "Your ship awaits."

"Just remember, handsome," Captain Amelia Hook laughed in a deep husky voice while tossing back her long mane of thick curly locks. "This is no pleasure cruise, it won't be a pleasant voyage."

~Agrabah~

Jafar was defeated, and the heartless had quieted around town… but the mood was hardly celebratory. Aladdin was worried for Jasmine, his head bowed and his hands clenched on his knees feeling useless for not having been able to protect her.

Sora was little better, guilt over Jasmine, and confused over Riku's presence in the cave. She couldn't understand his motives, what had he meant that the world was safe? That the princess would be put in a secure location? She had to find him, and corner him for some answers.

Genie on the other hand, happy to be free from Jafar and back with Aladdin, was bubbling with excitement. "Al, did you forget, you still have one wish left!" He assured the moping boy patting his shoulders. "Ask me to find Jasmine for you!"

Aladdin slowly raised his head, his face serious and determined. "I-I wish…"

Sora held her breath wanting to stop him…

"I wish for your freedom Genie!"

"Al!" Shocked from his decision Genie watched in shock as magic surrounded him freeing him of his spirit type form and the cuffed binds that bound him to his lamp.

"A deal's a deal Genie, you can go wherever you want, you're your own master!" Aladdin's soft happy tone faded into one of desperate hope. "If you could though, would you go along with Sora and try to find Jasmine?"

"Sorry Al, I'm though taking orders from others...but," Genie continued with a coy grin. "A favor now that's something entirely different. I suppose I could give that a try. After all we're Pals, right Al?"

Aladdin smiled and tossed his hair back cockily. "Of course! Thanks Genie."


	7. Part of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the others meet Aryn, a prince in an underwater world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided to include a few other gender bend roles to make things interesting. One of them you'll see coming up is Ariel and if you need a visual for what I had in mind take a look at Sakimichan on deviantart It's called "Out of Water"

~Neverland~

Riku stared at Kairi so confused and saddened by her appearance. They'd never been especially close, he acknowledged her presence for the most part, but it had been Sora who had tied them together. Still his heart ached to see her so lifeless, staring blankly as if about to sleep. She hadn't moved since they left Hallow Bastion. When he had gone off after the puppet Pinocchio as Vincent had suggested, he figured it would be the start of finding the answers to finding her heart. Except he ended up returning empty handed… because of Sora.

The memory of it was bitter. She was still determined to fight against him, believing he was wrong.

~flashback~

Riku stared down at the lifeless puppet, his eyes cautious and studious. "A puppet that has lost its heart to the heartless. Perhaps it holds the key to saving Kairi." He looks to Sora who looked at him fierce and angry, a look she didn't normally carry. "It's time we stopped this game, Sora. Come with me, and we'll go help Kairi." He offers her an easy smile walking towards her. "We can do it together."

He stopped when he saw her take out her keyblade. He was downright shocked. "What? You mean you'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Heart or no heart, at least he has a conscience. Don't you see it Riku? Don't you hear it speaking to you? Mine's speaking to me and I hear it loud and clear. It's telling me you're on the wrong side."

Riku scowled his fists clenching. 

"I don't understand you, this is what you want! You want to see Kairi don't you?" You want to be with me, don't you?"

"I do want to see Kairi, but I'll find her on my own." She clenched her fists at her side. It brought her pain to see how far he'd fallen. He was slowly becoming a person she didn't recognize. "I won't stoop to dwelling inside the darkness. It's dangerous and it's stupid, and you should get out while you still can!"

"You're the one who's stupid! You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, and it's gonna destroy you!" He couldn't retaliate anymore. The heartless descended and Riku was forced to retreat into the darkness leaving Sora alone with it.

~flashback end~

"I don't understand, why does Sora fear me?"

"She doesn't," Vincent spoke from behind him. "What she fears is the darkness. She doesn't understand the power that it holds. Her heart is too innocent, too childish to truly comprehend her dangerous situation."

"What must I do? How can I keep Sora safe?"

"This girl Kairi is Sora's dear friend, returning her heart should be your top priority. The Princesses in which you've been collecting and protecting are the keys to open the heart of all worlds, wherein lies untold wisdom. I'm sure you'll find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

Riku clenched his fists and he nodded. "Alright, but what about Sora?"

"Let the girl wander, with the keyblade in her hand she's well enough protected from the heartless. As for you, I shall grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the heartless," he raised his arms pushing his mighty cloak back and a fearsome green aura surrounded Riku and he could feel the change, the surge of power rising through him.

"With this you will be protected, and the heartless will serve you allowing your search to be far easier."

Riku smiled and he turned to Kairi. "Soon, my friend, soon everything will be right again."

~Gummi Ship~

Sora stared in disbelief at the world they were approaching. "It's practically all water… how are we gonna find the keyhole if we can't breathe?"

"Don't worry, I'll just use my magic." Donald assured her. "Trust me, the minute we enter we'll be creatures of the sea."

Sora frowned a little and shrugged… as they landed she felt the rush of water and bubbles surround her... she held her breath but when she couldn't hold it anymore she found she could breathe and speak… she felt odd and a little lopsided, maneuvering a little oddly as she tried to swim with the large finned tail that was her bottom torso. "Whoa… ack! Donald!" She covered her chest realizes he was only wearing shells. "What's the big idea?"

"It's not my doing Sora, it's how the people of this world are dressed. You'd best just work with it." He tried to swim his body upside down and he wriggled and grunted trying to right himself. Goofy already had the hang of things wiggling his fins together in a circular rowing motion. He made a great turtle.

As her eyes wandered the area she spotted three figures heading towards them. She found they were not heartless but three other creatures of the sea; a merfolk like her, a bonnie yellow fish, and a tiny crab.

"Come on Sebastian," the merman called back to the small crab who swam as fast as his claws could take him.

"Aryn wait! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian shouted to the merman in a strong jamaican accent. Just as he breached the cove he bumped into Donald the crab jolted and screamed ran off behind Aryn. Sora came closer getting a good look at the merman. He had a head of bright red hair, flowy and capped around his handsome young face. His build was strong, probably from years of swimming the seas.

"Ah don't be scared, Sebastian, they don't look like one of them. Isn't that right Flounder?" He looked down to the pretty yellow fish who spoke in a shy sweet female voice.

"I don't know, Aryn, there's something weird about them."

Sora laughed a little nervously watching Aryn as he began to circle her.

"They do look a little different. Where are you from?" He stopped in front of her, watching her face a little close and had her leaning back.

"We're from far away… and we're not really used to these waters." Sora glanced back at Donald and Goofy who gave a confirming nod. Aryn held his chin giving it considerable thought before smiling.

"I see, well then we'll show you how we swim around here, won't we Sebastian?" Aryna glanced back at his crabby friend who immediately protested.

"Aryn, King Triton won't like dis."

"Oh you worry too much, here come on, I'll help. We'll make a game out of it" He motioned flounder to skitter away and then he takes a firm hold of Sora's waist making her tense up." Relax… wiggle your fin a bit. By the way in case you didn't notice my name is Aryn, and my friends here are Sebastian and Flounder."

"Oh I noticed," Sora made a nervous laugh still not sure how she felt about having Aryn's hands on her bare waist, not even Riku had touched her this way. "My name is Sora, and those are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Glad to meet yah, now then..." Aryn kept a firm grip on her showing the different twitches and stretches of the tail. He then moved onto her arms showing the proper stroking methods and positions. "Use your whole body… yeah that's it, now try to catch Flounder!"

It took Sora a minute to get the hang of it, using the currents of the water and the methods Aryn showed her to get her moving up and down back and forth. Before she knew it Sora was chasing after Flounder laughing and giggling as the cute yellow fish skittered off.

"Nice job," Sebastian complimented sarcastically. "While we're at it we'll teach them self defense…"

"Sebastian!" Aryn shouted pointing out a clutter of heartless. Sebastian yelped and made a dash for cover.

"Class over!" Aryn too turned to swim off, but halted when he saw Sora staying put. Thinking she was too afraid to move he rushed back.

"Sora!" Aryn quickly swam in front of her putting up his fists. "Don't worry I'll protect you, make a swim for it!"

"No, we'll protect each other." Sora brought out her keyblade and had Aryn gawking when she used it with flair. Together they chopped up the squid like heartless like fresh sushi.

"Wow! You're amazing, Sora!" Aryn gave a full hearted laugh his blue eyes bright and energetic. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Oh, you pick up a few things where I come from. Are there creatures like this everywhere?"

"Yes, they showed up recently and started causing problems all over. My father's been holding them off but there's too many of them. We went to see where they were coming from but sort of got chased into meeting you instead."

"We should head back to the palace, I'm starting to think the king might be in over his head." Sebastian explained. "I just wish we hadn't come so far, we might run into more of them on the way."

"Don't worry Sebastian… with Sora, Donald, and Goofy with us we'll have better luck fighting against them. That is if you don't mind coming with us, Sora."

"Not at all, lead the way, Aryn!"

The swim to the Palace of Atlantica was indeed treacherous. There were heartless popping up everywhere and just as they ended one battle another would pop up. Sora could handle a straight swim easy enough but trying to fight against them in the water was becoming tedious. They made it through the main courtyard of the Palace before deciding to turn tail and swim for the palace. Three heartless follow them and just as they were about to breach the palace doors a strike of yellow zipped past Sora and struck down the heartless.

"That was too close!" An elder voice said and Sora's eyes followed their source to a strong yet older man with long flowing white hair and beard, a crown atop his head and a deep frown permanently printed on his lips.

"Nice shootin, Dad!"

"Oh Aryn!" Triton lectured in a disappointed grumble. "I told you not to go off on your own. It's dangerous out there, you should stay here within the palace."

"Oh Dad, come on, I wasn't in any real danger, I can handle those creatures no problem. Especially if you gave me a weapon to train with."

"No, absolutely not you're still too young to even think about such things. Leave those creatures to me, and the guard." His eyes turned from Aryn to his company and he took one look at Sora and his frown deepened. "Who are they?"

"Oh, forgive me, your majesty. My name is Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"They helped us to fight off those creatures. You should see her weapon, father, it's amazing! She knocked out two with one blow!"

"They don't look familiar, and what weapon? She's not carrying anything."

"She doesn't have to, I've seen her, it appears and disappears in her hand like magic!" Aryn said excitedly but the more he talked of Sora's fighting qualities the angrier Triton seemed to be.

"I don't know what purpose you have here, young lady, but you should go back wherever it is you come from."

" I'm afraid I can't do that your highness, I've got a mission I must complete." Sora said sincerely hoping it would smooth things over.

"Yeah, we came here to find the Keyhole." Goofy said with a chuckle.

"The what…" Triton was more shocked then puzzled and Sora could see the anger beginning to bubble over. She swallowed hard slowly backing up. "There's no such thing!"

"But dad… if they're looking for something we should hel-"

"Aryn, not another word! I don't want you to leave the palace, is that clear, son?" Triton shouted at his son his hands fisting around the triton the staff glowing from his anger. Aryn returned the frown his eyes defiant as he turned tail and swam off. Sora gave a quick bow of her head chasing after him.

"Aryn wait up!" Sora followed him outside the palace walls and took his hand to stop him. "He said that-"

"I don't care what he says. He's wrong. If you say there's a keyhole then I believe you, Sora. I don't know what it is, but I will help you find it." He lifted a fist as if making a sworn oath. "I promise!"

Sora laughed softly and she gave a nod. "Alright, then. Where should we start?"

"I'm not sure… but before we go, there's something I'd like to show you. Follow me." He grabs her hand and they swim together. Avoiding the heartless that appeared Aryn lead Sora into a secret grotto hidden behind a stone. Inside was a treasure trove of trinkets and knick knacks. Sora took a gander around spinning a globe as she passed it and opening a few chests just to see what's inside.

"Where'd you get all this stuff, Aryn?"

"I found them here and there. I think it's all from another world." He watched as Sora absentmindedly touched a crest in the shape of a trident before her eyes wander to other things. "I don't know what a lot of it is, but whenever I find something I bring it here and add it to my collection."

"You've sure collected a lot."

"Yeah, well when you're stuck in one place for a long period you start to find things to entertain yourself… I hunt for adventure, and I long to see other worlds. I want to see what all is out there!" He spins around and stops when his eyes land on her again. "Does… that sound strange?"

Sora thought about it, a smile on her face thinking of how much Aryn reminded her of Riku… before they had left the island. "No, not strange at all."

~Hallow Bastion~

The search of the princess' was going poorly. They had six already… but they still were missing one… and they couldn't locate her anywhere. Riku was beyond frustrated, staring at the makeshift door which would open leading to the Key of all Worlds… the lock still firmly in place.

He felt trapped, and lost, unable to think or act clearly. It'd been a long time since he had felt like that. He recalled his childhood, before Kairi had come to the island. The happy days where he was content just being on the island, and playing with his best friend.

Sora was curious and adventurous enough for both of them, always coming up with wild and crazy ideas that had him searching for answers and logical explanations. He credited Kairi for finally pushing him to see other worlds, but really it was Sora who had him getting interested in the unknown… Sora who had piqued his interest in discovering new things, and exploring all possibilities. It was also Sora that had him building up his skills just so he could protect her from the monsters and spooks that made her quiver in fear.

"You've changed from that scared little kid, Sora." Riku clenched his fists feeling the dark Powers Vincent had granted him. "You think just because you wield a keyblade you're as strong as me.. that you can protect yourself from the dangers of the worlds? Well you're wrong… and I'm going to prove it to you."

~Atlantica~

The search for the keyhole had taken them all over the sea. back and forth through the caves where'd they met, and to destinations she hadn't seen before. Finally they'd stumbled on a curious object inside a sunken ship, a crystal trident with the same shape as the emblem in Aryn's Grotto. When they brought it back it was the perfect fit… and Sora could feel a strong pull towards it.

Just as she was about to pull out her blade, the threatening voice of King Triton echoed in the halls startling them all,

"Aryn you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" His eyes went from Aryn to the crystal and before either one of them could protest he shattered the glass fixture with his glowing trident.

Shocked and horrified by what he had done Aryn turned to his father furious. "I can't believe you just did that! I don't understand you! You ruin everything!" Upset and furious he pushed past his father and swam out the grotto. Though he was hurt by his sons words Triton turned to Sora.

"Young lady you're not from another ocean, you're from another world!" Triton saw her shocked expression. Knowing he was right he continued in a calmer tone. "You must be the key bearer."

"Well, yes, but how did you know?" She hadn't meant to keep it secret but it was imperative to her.

"You can fool Aryn but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" Triton pointed accusingly. "As the key bearer you must be aware of the rule not to mess in the affairs of other worlds."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Silence, you've broken this principle, and it's been said that the key bearer will disturb the peace and bring ruin."

"Aww shucks, Sora's not like that!" Goofy tried to explain.

"I thank you, for helping my son, but do as I say and leave. There's no room in this ocean for you or your key!" Triton turned tail and left leaving Sora feeling guilty and puzzled.

"Now what do we do?" Donald questioned floating beside her.

"We should go find, Aryn, and explain the situation to him. I also should apologize. I don't want him to get into anymore trouble on my account. We'll continue our search for the keyhole, but I won't let it affect Aryn and his father." Sora decided giving a nod. "King Triton may have the wrong idea about me, but I know what I have to do. This is the only way I can help eliminate the heartless."

"I agree, so let's go find Aryn!"

Aryn was sulking too angry and upset to see anyone, and he most of all didn't want Sora to see him in such a pitiful display. He'd just become friends with her, and he had wanted to help her find what she was looking for, and his father had to go and make an embarrassing display. "What's so wrong about helping others?"

"Why nothing, dear boy." The deep voice of Ursula stung his ears and Aryn shot up staring at the sea witch with cautious eyes. "Now, now, no need to get hostile with me. I believe I can help you with your problem."

"My problem… what are you talking about?"

"I mean your wish… you want to see other worlds, don't you? That shouldn't be too hard, especially since your new friends came from another world."

"What?" This took Aryn by surprise. "You mean… Sora's from another world?"

"Yes, but she had special help. You recall that key of her that she uses? That's how she gets back and forth between other worlds." She watched his expression change and Ursula makes tsking sounds. "There there my dear boy. You've got something special too."

She leans in wrapping a tentacle over his strong shoulder. "Listen carefully, the keyhole that Sora and the others are searching for is what she uses to see other worlds… and I believe it is hidden somewhere inside the palace. If you can just get me inside without your father knowing I'll help you get to these other worlds you long for."

For a moment Aryn was conflicted… he'd heard rumors of Ursula being a sea witch of terrible power… and for those reasons his father had banished her from the palace. However what she spoke of sounded legit, and if it meant he could see worlds and help Sora then he didn't mind bending the rules. "Alright, you've got a deal."

Sora and the others searched around for Aryn with no luck. She wasn't in any of the places they'd been before. "Do you think he returned to the palace?"

"There's no where else he could have gone. More than likely that's exactly where we'll find him." Goofy turned his head and spun attacking another heartless as it popped up.

"Alright, then it's back to the palace… maybe we can also try and convince King Triton to let us look for the Keyhole." Sora lead the way, something in her gut making her wary of their situation. Something wasn't right, she could feel it!

The moment they entered the palace Sora could hear voices, and knew the situation had turned dark.

"Time for a little Journey, Handsome, to the dark world of the heartless!" Ursula shouted with glee the King's Trident in firm in her hands.

"We cannot find the keyhole, the keyhole is not here." Flotsam and Jetsam spoke in grave voices to their mistress. Ursula was shocked and enraged. Before she could act though she sensed Sora's approach and gave a smirking smile to the pretty little heroine.

"Oh dear, we have company, but I'm afraid you're a little late, my dear." She laughs and disappears into a thick inky cloud. Sora swam up fast and immediately noticed King Triton was injured. The man weak and collapsed against his throne with Aryn at his side looking guilty and ashamed.

"Father, I'm so sorry."

"The Trident… Aryn… we must get it back." He grabbed his son by the shoulder holding it firmly in his hand. "Go with Sora, and do whatever it takes to keep her from using its power!"

"I will, you can count on me father, I will not fail this time!" He turned to Sora. "Let's go!"

"That's right, I'm right behind you, Aryn!" Sebastian said proudly and unusually brave. Sora gave a grin and a thumbs up.

"Be careful," Triton warned. "Ursula draws power from her cauldron, she uses it to protect herself. Use your magic to make her vulnerable."

"Thanks, Your majesty, and don't worry, we'll stop Ursula!" Sora promised. The group made their way through the watery labyrinth, fighting against heartless and sharks til they found the entrance to Ursula's Grotto. The sea witches lair was dark and dreary with the sort of plant life that had Sora's skin crawling.

Like a general leading his troops Aryn barged into Ursula's room raring for a fight. Ursula came down from her perch her face showing her anger and aggression. This fight wasn't going to be pretty. Sora's blade appeared in her hands and she whispered to Aryn. "Leave the magic to me… when I weaken her, attack her with all you've got."

Aryn laughed and punched his fist into his opposing palm. "You don't have to tell me twice. Let's do this!"

The battle begun. Flotsam and Jetsam kept Goofy and Donald busy the eels whirling around smacking with their long strong tails and bitin with their sharp teeth. Aryn distracted Ursula leading her around the room and he took most of the blows. Sora tried to concentrate on aiming magic into the bubbling cauldron, even as it spewed fire balls, and whirled fierce mini typhoons to toss her around like a rag doll.

Magic still wasn't her strong suit, but with Donald busy Sora was the only one who could do it. She tried to remember the blizzara techniques she'd just learned, but the problem was the aiming.

Just as she was about to give into blackness she heard the spell land and Ursula shouted in pain as her protection barrier was halted and Aryn launched the attack that left her seeing stars.

Flotsam and Jetsam were defeated evaporating into darkness. Ursula righted herself her eyes seeing double of everything. "You… you'll pay for this!" She swam away disappearing into darkness.

"You can't run!" Sora shouted feeling the end close. She swam after the sea witch, the other behind her. They crossed the great stream her tail whipping about madly, all those lessons that Aryn had given her paying off finally. The crevice which Ursula ducked into lead into the wide open ocean and left Ursula no place to hide.

"Stop right there Ursula! There's no use running, you can't escape!"

"You poor insignificant fool! I rule the seas now! It's YOU who cannot escape!" Ursula held the trident high, its power coarsing through her making her grow to impossible size. Sora felt her confidence wane as the woman laughed at her. How was she going to fight something off that big?

"Come on, Sora!" Aryn encourage placing a hand on her shoulder. "No use getting scared now, we can defeat her together! She may be bigger than us, but our hearts are stronger!"

Encrouaged, and deeply touched Sora smiled at Aryn and nodded. "You're right! Let's do this! Everyone CHARGE!" She made a beeline for Ursula's head her key striking out over and over. She could feel the pain and shock of Ursula's magic striking her and more than once Sora felt herself being tossed back from her target.

Still she didn't give up… because Aryn was right. It didn't matter how small you were, all that mattered was the strength of your heart, and hers was beaming from the support of her friends new and old. Light shimmered from the tip of her blade and shot out striking Ursula point blank. The power of her light sending the queen of the seas into a seizure of bubbles and darkness.

As the cloud of darkness faded, from it a shimmer of light appeared, and the trident stood glimmering with power and ready to be grasped by its rightful owner once again. Aryn swam to his father's weapon, and grasped it tightly and protectively. "I've made amends… and now the seas are safe again."

"Almost…" Sora said patting his shoulder. "There's just one more thing that's left to ensure your world's safety."

~A little later~

Sora floated in Aryn's grotto holding out her blade as the keyhole appeared in the place where the trident emblem had been. She locked it up and watched as it bubbled and disappeared. "Another world safe and sound."

"Sora…" Aryn approached her after the light show was over. "What's your world like?"

"Oh, Aryn," Suddenly remembering her eyes go happy to apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about us."

"That's okay," he shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "You had your reasons. I just wish… I wish I could go with you and see the many places I want to see." He paused a moment. "One day I'll find a way…" He took her hand and opened her palm placing something in it. "Until then I want you to have this."

Sora opened her palm looking at the cute shell shaped link. She'd received several other from the friends she had made in the worlds before: The Butterfly from Tarzan, The lamp from Aladdin, a spell book from Merlin, and a star from Pinocchio. However this one struck a chord, because it reminded her of the beaches from home, and the pretty shells she and Kairi used to collect to make charms. "Thank you, Aryn."

She let out a little gasp when he kissed her cheek. She giggled and held it blushing.

"Promise you'll come back to visit me?" He said hopefully.

"Yes," She held the shell to her heart and smiled brilliantly. "I promise."


	8. I Believe I can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora meets Peter Pan after crash landing onto the deck of a pirate ship

The last world they had visited had Sora all in a buzz. She was a big fan of Halloween and the outfit they had given her was loads of fun. She'd never been one to wear skirts but this one came with striped stockings, frills that lifted up when she spun around, a cute zipper top, and a cool jacket with wings on the back and matching gloves. To top it all off they gave her a half face mask making her one cute trick-or-treat keyblade master.

"I'm definitely paying them a visit for Halloween! everything around us was so spooky and creepy and loads of fun! Jack really is the Pumpkin King." Sora said giddy and dancing about the cabin of the Gummi Ship.

"Sora sit down you're gonna hurt yourself." Donald ordered, then let out a squawk when the warning alarms started going off. "What's going on?"

"There's a ship coming up behind us real fast! WHOA!" Goofy let out a startled gasp ducking his head the ship flew over their tiny one. It was massive and one Donald recognized right away.

"Stop gawking, that's a pirate ship! Goofy get us out of here now!" Donald started pushing buttons to put them in reverse, but it was too late. The larger ship came right at them and Donald turned around to shout at Sora. "Sora hurry fasten yourself in, QUACK!"

The ship rocked and Sora let out a helpless cry as she flew forward and out the window of the cabin. She landed point blank on the front of the ship into a large barrage of crates. She could hear Goofy and Donalds shouts of concern as blackness took her.

Donald and Goofy were taken from the ship and escorted by heartless onto the deck where they were met by Captain Amelia Hook, standing tall her hook stretched out to tap under Donald's bill. "Well well well, if it isn't the king's lackeys?" She smiled at the sign of Donald's fear at her presence.

"Hook!" The familiar voice caught Goofy's attention and he let out a 'Gawrsh!' Riku's face appeared above and he stood tall like the true captain of this ship. "Stop playing with them and find Sora, she's the real prize."

"You! You're supposed to be Sora's friend, why are you doing this?" Donald demanded pointing an accusing finger up at him.

"That's really none of your business now is it?" Riku, put off by Donald's accusations, walked down the steps to them. "You don't know Sora like I do, and as such you don't know how to truly protect her. Sora is my responsibility, you two are just in the way."

"I don't think you have the right to protect Sora." Goofy accused. "She doesn't need protecting anyway, she's got the keyblade. She can protect herself"

"You'll see soon enough that you're wrong about that. Lock them up, and search the ship for Sora!"

Hook let out a small growl in her throat as her men and the heartless escorted the prisoners down to the brig. Riku gave her a snarling frown before returning to the captain's quarters.

"Who does that brat think he is? This is my ship and he's ordering me around like I'm some sort of deck hand." She looks to smee who was her first mate and confidant.

"What shall we do about it captain?" The short elder man asked, eager to please.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything. The entire hull is crawling with heartless, and the boy controls them all. We'll wait it out...for now." She tapped her hook on the edge of the boat, and her spine tensed when she heard the clicking noise of it. "Did you hear that Smee?"

"Hear what, Captain?"

"That awful ticking sound… the crocodile… has it returned?" She looked around her eyes wild, but being a proud woman she tried her best to keep her composure. "Smee, did I imagine it… am I losing my cool?"

"You're fine, Captain… not to worry." He pats her back and looks behind him when he hears a rustle. "Hmmm. I could have sworn… oh Captain! Captain wait for me!" Startled by the noise Hook had booked it to her quarters and Smee right behind her. Sora struggled to her feet holding her head groaning in pain.

"Uh… that hurt…" She looked around a bit seeing the ship she was on. She dusted herself off and took a gander around deck. A sparkle caught her eye and she looked over the deck to watch it go through to one of the lower windows. "Huh… I wonder what that was."

She had to figure out where Donald and Goofy were. This entire scenario wasn't playing well. She took two steps to the middle and she let out a gasp as heartless surround her. She brought out her keyblade and narrowed her eyes and launched forward clawing the keyblade through the bellies of the beast. More and more emerged sensing the keyblade's presence and unable to take them all alone Sora made a run for the nearest door. She shut it tight behind her and saw an opened hallway her eyes wandered about and she stumbled trying to find her way around.

The place was a maze, when she opened one door it lead to a hundred more. She avoided areas where she heard rustle and angry voices. Finally getting completely lost she ended up back where she started and Sora let out a grunt and leaned back against a door. The weight of her body pushed it open and she fell backwards. "Ack!"

Her head hit the floor and she saw the ceiling and stars circling above. It took her a moment to notice the sweet faced girl leaning over her.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The rich british accent was sweet and concerned and Sora's eyes went straight up to her.

"You don't look like a heartless."

"And you don't look like a pirate." The girl spoke back just as curious.

Sora let out a little laugh and slowly she got up rubbing the back of her head where she had rapped it. "Man I'm seeing stars… I really gotta stop landing on my head."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry for barging in, I'm Sora."

"Wendy," the girl nodded her head in return and paused. "Did you say Sora? I think I heard your name before. That boy Riku who works with Captain Hook spoke of you."

"Riku's here?!" Her eyes wide and fearful she quickly shut the door when she heard voices approaching and then pressed a finger to her lips to keep quiet. Then she noticed the other girl in the room and tears welled up. "Kairi!"

She knelt down beside her grabbing Kairi's face as the girl looked up dead and still. "Kairi, what's wrong with her Wendy?"

"I'm not sure, it's like she's asleep, she hasn't budged an inch since they brought her here." Wendy sat on the bed and placed her hands patiently in her lap.

"Kairi…" Sora's face saddened and she hugged her and pet her hair. "I'm sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry." She pressed her cheek to Kairi's forehead holding back the tears that desperately wanted to fall… and then she felt her twitch and move and Sora's eyes widened and cleared.

"Kairi?" She looked at the hand that moved. She ended up jumping away when that familiar glitter suddenly popped up twinkling and spinning around. Wendy's eyes saw this and she immediately recognized the source of the glitter.

"Tinkerbell," as soon as she spoke another voice from below followed.

"Wendy?"

"Peter? Peter Pan?" She walked and then crawled over to the grate on the floor and looked down smiling. "Oh Peter!"

"Wendy, are you alright?" Peter floated up to the grate to meet her, this separation frustrating him obviously.

"Yes, I'm alright, but pirates are up and down the hall, I'm not sure what they're planning."

"No good, that's what." Sora's ears perked when she heard the familiar squaking voice of Donald.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora leaned in and the three friends smiled at each other.

"Sora!" The two exclaimed together and gave a cheer. "Are you alright, Sora?" Goofy asked, concerned. "What are you doing up there?"

"Looking for you, actually, but then I found Wendy instead… oh and my friend Kairi! Though I think something's wrong with her."

A sudden noise catches both hers and Wendy's attention. Thinking quickly Wendy pushed the shelf against the door and Sora looked down. "I'm gonna need help getting them out of here. There's pirates everywhere we can't get out!"

"We'll be right there! Hang on!"

The door burst open and heartless jumped out of the hole in the door. Sora pushed Wendy and Kairi back into the corner and lifted her keyblade up. "Stay behind me!" As they leaped up Sora launched her blade thwacking them in mid air as they jumped or ran towards her and the girls.

She heard the hastened steps of Donald and Goofy as they rushed from their spots below to make their way up the ship. Sora backed up as the room soon became covered in heartless. They were trapped. "Drat! Hold on!" She covered their bodies with her own huddling… she braced for impact her eyes shut tight.

The sound of clapping made her body relax and she opened her eyes and turned her head to see the heartless had spread to either side of the cabin making way for the figure in front. Sora was up on her feet immediately. "Riku!"

"Well done, Sora… although you're lucky that these heartless are in my territory or you'd have just lost your heart."

"Riku… was it you who brought Kairi here?"

"That's right… while you were off goofing around," he stated making Sora's lips purse in a deep frown. "I finally found her." He eyed the keyblade in her hand, making Sora grasp it tighter.

"You're the one goofing around, I mean why are you siding with the heartless?"

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora," he said proudly grasping the end of her braid with a smirk on his lips. "I have nothing to fear."

She jerked her head away smacking his hand from her braid flipping it back behind her. "You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!"

"Not a chance," he said with a slight growl. "My heart is too strong."

The sound of rustling is heard from behind. Riku turned around just in time to get hit in the face with a blizzard attack and fall forward covering his eyes. "Augh!"

"Sora! Come On!" Donald screamed as he stood atop the gaggle of heartless. "Let's get out of here."

"I can't leave Wendy and Kairi!" Sora proclaimed and gasped when she felt herself being lifted up off the ground, Peter Pan holding her and Kairi firmly around the waists and setting them next to her friends. He let go and Sora put Kairi on her back looking up

"Don't worry about Wendy, leave her to me! You guys clear a path to the deck!"

"Peter's right," Goofy insisted. "We have to go while we have the chance."

"Alright… Be safe!' She shouted and ran down the hall as Donald and Goofy cleared the way for them. As soon as they got on deck she realized they were back in another corner. She didn't know where the ship had gone or how to get back to it and they were surrounded by water.

"You've no where to run now, child." Hook laughed behind her and Sora whirled around to see the smirking Captain, her first mate and a gaggle of heartless blocking the only exit. Riku comes out of the room seething and holding his eyes.

"Sora, don't be stupid." He lifted his eyes to her. "Give Kairi back to me… I'm the only one who can save her!"

"Save her? Why what's wrong with her?" She glances back at the still kairi.

"Her heart has been stolen by the heartless… and only the Princesses of heart and the true keyblade master can open the door to all worlds where untold wisdom lies. If anything can save Kairi, it lies beyond that door."

"If that's the case then only I can save Kairi... I'm the one who fought my way with the keyblade."

"Do you honestly believe you of all people would be chosen for such a thing? You who couldn't even beat Tidus and Wakka in a fight? No… that blade in your hands doesn't belong to you, it's merely a shield to protect you from the darkness."

Sora set Kairi down and stepped forward holding out the keyblade. "It is not! Stop talking nonsense!"

"We'll see who's talking nonsense." Riku tossed something at her and she caught it, it was a gummi.

"What's this for?"

"If you're so sure that you're the true keyblade master then meet me in the ruins of Hallow Bastion where my teacher Vincent, and the princesses reside. There we'll have a true test to see who the real keyblade master is… you… or me." Riku disappeared into the darkness and Sora reached out a hand to stop him when she heard a squawk from Donald and sees Donald and Goofy trying to pull Kairi out of a pool of darkness. "NO!"

She hurried over grabbing onto Kairi but her grip slipped away. The darkness swallowed Kairi up and Sora grit her teeth in frustration, punching a hand into the floor. "Kairi! Riku… Damn it!"

"Finally, that damn boy is out of my hair." Hook walked across the deck tossing her hair behind her laughing. "Now I can finally let loose." She points a sword at Sora and taps it under her chin making her look in her direction. "Be glad I'm merciful dear girl, unlike the heartless. Riku may have given you that Gummi to assure your passage to Hallow Bastion… but I've been given orders to ensure that you won't be going."

"I knew you were all bad scum! You're all just using Riku, aren't you?"

"Well now aren't you a bright girl?" Hook laughed and forced Sora to stand. "Did you come up with that all on your own?"

"No… Im honestly not that bright… but what I do know is that Riku wouldn't be acting like this if he knew what you all were really like."

"Perhaps not child, but believe it or not the real reason he's with us in the first place is because of you." She points an accusing finger at her. "His only desire was to see you safe and protected from the heartless. It's why he's trained so hard, why he now controls the heartless, and why he begged Vincent to find that pathetic girl who lost her heart to the heartless. He did it ALL for you."

"Me…" Sora's eyes go sad and she drops her blade letting it disperse. "Riku's like this… because of me."

"Don't listen to her Sora!" Donald shouted. Goofy stepped forward to touch but they were pushed back byt he heartless that surrounded them. Hook raised her sword ready to strike her down. As the blade came down Sora felt that familiar feeling of being lifted up off the ground.

"Ahh! Oh Peter!" Sora looked up at her savior the boy as they flew through the sky.

"Hi there, Sora, did you miss me?" Peter winked confidently. Sora glanced down the boat and the passengers on it looking like ants now.

"Thanks for the lift… but how come you can fly, Peter?"

"Oh anyone can fly Sora, you just gotta believe… right Tink?" He glanced at his fairy friend who spun around his head dusting Sora with pixie dust. "Alright I'm gonna set you down… just remember Believe in yourself and you can do it."

Sora watched as they descended, Sora closed her eyes as she felt Peter's arms letting her go and she took a deep breath feeling the wind rush through her.

~I Believe in You!~

Suddenly the falling stopped and Sora skimmed the surface of the water lifting herself upright and coming up on the deck. Her keyblade whirled out and she smirked zooming straight for Hook who gasped and had barely enough time to bring up her sword before they clashed and Hook fell backwards and overboard into the water.

The captain sputtered and brushed wet hair out of her face growling and smacking her fist into the water. "You'll pay for that you.. you…" she heard the familiar ticking sound and glanced over her shoulder. Gasping she pressed her back to the side of the boat and screamed. "SMEEE!"

~Later~

Sora locked the keyhole on the clock tower with a small smile and floated up to the side where Peter and Wendy waited. "Thanks again for the assist, Peter Pan. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, I should be the one thanking you. You protected Wendy from the pirates long enough for me to get there. I owed ya one."

"Nah, you didn't." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "But your welcome anyway. From now on, no more debts… we're friends now right?"

"You betcha, anyone who can give that stuck up Hook a knock out like that is a friend in my book." He shakes her hand and gives a laugh when Tink floats up between them staring Sora straight in the face. Sora watched as the Pixies face looked conflicted… and then smiled spinning around her sitting on her shoulder.

"That's new… seems Tink has taken a liking to yah. Why don't you watch over her for me? At least until you finish your journey."

"I would love that!" Sora shouted happily and lifts a finger for Tink to give a high five.

"You be careful though… the road ahead is gonna be dangerous. I've heard about this Hallow Bastion place… it's a large castle surrounded by a labyrinth and swarming with heartless. It won't be easy to get to."

"Don't worry… so long as I have Donald and Goofy, and now Tink by my side, we can overcome anything. I'll prove to Riku I'm not just playing around, and I'll save him from the darkness!"

She said it confidently, clutching the warp gummi in hand her eyes looking to the stars knowing Riku and Kairi were out there waiting for her.


	9. The True Keyblade Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora loses the keyblade, but refuses to lose her friends.

~Hallow Bastion~

Riku panted his body bent over shaking from the overuse of his dark powers. He could hear the footsteps of Vincent and clenched his teeth when he heard the lecturing "tsks" coming from his mouth.

"You should be more careful… it was reckless of you to bring that girl here without a vessel. Relying too heavily on the dark forces could cost you your heart."

Riku slowly lifted his head, the dark lord towering over him with strong crossed arms and devilish eyes hidden with amusement. A loud roar of defiance turned both their attention to the hallway, and vincent's smirk grew as Riku turned a curious glance his way. "What was that?"

"A Castaway… when we took the princess from his world he followed her here… he's a foolish and reckless beast, but his strong heart saved him from the crumbling world. He was once a man consumed with hatred and greed as such he was punished by the forces of his world transforming him into a hideous beast."

"I see, but what is he doing here? Does he want the princess?" His fantasy of being a knight protecting a princess circled his head.

"Yes, for only that girl was the one who could possibly love him. A maiden with a pure heart such as her is the only one who could possibly love a beast like him. He wants her to lift the curse from his body so he can return to the selfish man he once was."

The roar unleashed again causing Riku to jump a little and for Vincent to give a laugh."Fear not, boy. He's no match for your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within… it's time you released it and realized your full potential!" He raised his arms his cape thrusting back and he called to the dark forces awakening the pure darkness in his heart. Riku felt it and it caused his eyes to glimmer with pride. His smile was quick… and cruel.

~Traverse Town~

Cid went straight to work on installing the new gummi part into their ship, leaving the three companions to wait around. Sora thought of the events in Never Land and found herself frowning sadly fingering the star bead hair tie at the end of her braid. What could this Vincent character have possibly said to make Riku so… different?

Hook had mentioned it was all Sora's fault… but what did she do? Was Riku mad at her still? No… he didn't seem mad… but his behavior was odd and she couldn't understand it. Just what happened between them?

"Sora!" Donald snapped her out of her thoughts. but it didn't shake the sadness from her.

"Now remember what Donald said: no frowning, and no sad faces." Goofy said in a lectured tone.

"How can you guys be cheerful?" Sora's eyes looked to them her hand on her aching heart. "There's still no sign of your king."

"Aww Phooey." Donald pouted crossing his arms.

"The king told us to find the key bearer and we found you." Goofy chuckled. "So long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay."

"Key bearer…" that was the other thing that worried her. Riku had mentioned that the key truly didn't belong to her. What could this inevitable fight possibly prove? "What if… what if I'm not the real key bearer like Riku said."

"Well uh… hmmm I don't pretend to be an expert… but I figure it like this. If the key really isn't yours, then how do you explain why you have it now? I think Riku's just jealous… and so long as you believe in yourself things will be fine."

"I just have to believe…" She clutched her heart her eyes closing as she remembered what it had felt like to fly… the floating sensation the pure joy of flight… and the overwhelming hope that surrounded her. I Believe in You. "Kairi…" It had been Kairi's voice she had heard… almost as if the lost girl was cheering her on wherever she was. It made her think of the dreams she would have of Kairi at night… seeing her in a library as a child, an old woman telling a tale of the true light hidden in the deepest darkness. "Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you."

"Sora?" Donald waved his hand in front of her face when she drifted and it shook her awake making her laugh.

"Sorry I guess I spaced out a minute."

Cid returned to them looking concerned. He had calculated the coordinates of where they would wind up and the results had him frowning. "Alright I've installed the warp gummi… but are you sure you wanna go there? That's the epicenter of all the heartless."

"Nevertheless we have to go. That's where Kairi is… Kairi and Riku."

"I also have this gut feeling that the King will be nearby too. He always seems to show up where the big showdown is." Goofy stated matter o factly.

Though Cid still disapproved of the scenario he let them go, watching as they walked straight out the doors to their ship. He would have to find Leon and let him know. If things went well then they could finally return to their world. So he hoped Sora knew what she was doing, and that she would pull off the miracle all of them were hoping for. "Good luck, kid."

The warp flight from Traverse Town to Hollow Bastion was a perilous one. Sure they had gone up against heartless ships before, but this was the magella! Sora stared at the keyblade the entire time, listening absentmindedly as donald barked orders at goofy guiding him through the massive mess of ships. Their bickering quieted under her thoughts… she felt the tug of doubt on her heart… and she let the keyblade disapparate.

Hallow Bastion stood before them and she felt the nerves hit. She stood up straight swallowing hard and holding her chest. Believe in yourself… Kairi's voice popped in her mind and made her smile and calm down a bit. "Okay, let's go!"

The scenery was intense… tall point cliffs and running blue waters with moving pillars and platforms etched in ancient text of some form. Rising above the mist was a grand castle, oddly shaped and decorated with odd symbols and shapes. In front of her there were bubbles with a weird form of magic and as she stepped through them she could feel herself moving through the water collecting items that were hidden in its depths.

This place was so strange even more so than the worlds she had come to see. As she jumped from stone to stone she could feel the cold of darkness creeping up on her… and for a moment she felt a terrifying fear and was tempted to turn tail and run, afraid of what she might find. A sudden beastly roar caught her attention and upon a wide stone platform she spotted Riku battling with a beast. "Riku…"

There was a darkening aura around him that had her heart trembling. There was something dangerous lurking inside him now and it made her fearful for him. She waited a beat hearing Riku speak to the creature.

"No vessel, and no help from the heartless, so tell me beast how did you get here?" His eyes stared down the beast his lips pursed in a deepened frown. The beast growled low in response but then spoke with a voice that was as deep and threatening as the growl.

"I simply believed… and nothing more." There was a gentleness somehow that Sora felt coming from him. Though his appearance was frightening she felt light coming off him… and it made her linger on to listen to his speech. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again… I feel her presence, so she must be her. I WILL HAVE HER BACK!"

Beast roared defiantly and leapt up. Riku flipped out of the way a sword dark and powerful appearing in his hand the blade sharp as her own keyblade. He launched a counter registering Beast's power useless and injuring him greatly.

Sora rushed forward covering the beast's body with her own. "Riku! Stop!"

"You're finally here, Sora…" he said with a sickening smile. "The time has finally come for you to see my true power. Now step aside so I can finish this beast off."

"No! I won't let you hurt him. He's done nothing but…"

"a beast like him whose selfish goals will only increase the evil of this world. I cannot allow him to reach the princesses."

"Riku I don't understand what's gotten into you." Sora stood and continued to block Riku from injuring the beast any further. "You need to stop hurting people! You're gonna be-"

"Shut up, you don't understand what's happening around you and it's putting you in greater danger than you realize. I made you come here so you can see the truth." He holds his heart staring at her face as she looked at him, hurt and confused. It was better this way, he knew.

"In the past we've been friends, and rivals… we've been pushing each other to be better, faster, stronger, and now here at last we can finally put it to an end."

"Riku…" she stepped forward.

"It all ends here… there can't be two keyblade masters. I'll need to take back what belongs to me. So… let the keyblade choose it's TRUE MASTER!" Riku called for it… he could see the blade in Sora's hand began to waver and struggle. Sora held on tight to it feeling it's pull… and she gasped as it slipped from her and into his awaiting palm.

"No!"

"Vincent was right… this blade belonged to me all along." Riku admired it with a smile grasping it firmly in hand. Sora trembled looking at her empty hands her mind tumbling around shocked and confused.

"I...I don't understand… I'm… I'm the one who fought here with the keyblade!" She looked up at him her eyes demanding an explanation.

"I know it's confusing, Sora… but the keyblade stayed by you, because in my heart I wanted it to protect you. I knew this life that we chose was gonna be dangerous. As the darkness took the islands, I prayed for a way to protect you from the dangers… and low and behold I find you with the blade. Now that you're here, you no longer need it. From now on I will protect you and the worlds from the heartless and the darkness. This is my task… Only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

He stepped towards her grabbing her by the chin and lifting her face up. "You did well to protect yourself, Sora. Now you just leave everything to me." He leaned down ready to steal his reward for being a good knight, but what he earned was a smack to the face.

Riku stood there for a moment stunned. He held his cheek his teeth gritting and he stared at Sora who was equally angry. "Why do you push me away?"

"I don't NEED your protection Riku! I'm not helpless and I'm just as deserving as you are of that keyblade! You weren't the one who went through all the trials, you weren't the one who fought against the heartless. You instead went from world to world lining yourself up with people like this Vincent and Captain Hook… these people are EVIL Riku… and you're too stupid to see it!"

"I'm stupid? You're the one who's blind to what's really happening! You don't understand that Vincent is not evil, he's misunderstood because he's the only one brave enough to search for answers to rid the world of the heartless for good. The only way to do that is with Kingdom Hearts!"

"Kingdom… Hearts?" Sora's defenses started to drop.

"Open your eyes, Sora. Why would Vincent help me save Kairi? Why would he help me to defend you if his true purpose was to see this world fall to darkness? If you'd stop running around trying to play hero you would see that aligning with the heartless is the only way to be protected from them, and understanding them. I am immune to the darkness, it can no longer hurt me, whereas you are still in danger of falling to it. The only thing that helped you was MY keyblade."

Riku tried to calm himself his heart wavering a little from the sting of Sora's slap. "If you don't want to rely on me… then go away. Go back to Traverse Town or something til this is all over." He pulled out his old wooden sword. "If you really wanna play hero, then do it with this…" he tosses it at her feet. "that's the only weapon you need. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a world to save."

He turns his back to her and starts up the walk to the castle. Donald and Goofy stared at each other for a moment then to Sora who stared at the ground where the wooden sword had fallen at her feet. "Is… is he right? Was… was I just… playing?"

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Goofy, let's go."

"Huh?" Goofy looked at Donald a little stunned.

"Don't forget, we have to remember our mission, and follow the key." He walked forward a little and gave a deep sigh. "Sora, Sorry."

"Wha… Donald… Goofy…" She watched them go… it was then that it really began to sink in. She was no longer the key bearer… and her friends… her friends continued their journey without her. She went to her knees feeling the tears stinging her eyes and she clutched her heart as it throbbed and ached. "Riku…"

I believe in you…

"Kairi!" She lifted her head suddenly the tears on her cheeks flying up. She stood up and stared at the castle. "I almost forgot… Kairi's there… I can't leave." A growling startled her and she looked back to beast who managed to get up. Concerned she ran to him and pulled out a potion healing the wound.

"Take it easy… you're still pretty hurt."

"Why…" the beast grumbled catching her off guard. "Why did you come here?" He asked her staring up with his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that almost seemed human. "I came here… to fight for Belle. I'm not leaving without her. So tell me, why are YOU here?"

Sora stood there a moment in silence… her thoughts running wild trying to remember… "Kairi… my friend Kairi is here. So are Riku, Donald and Goofy. All of my friends are here… I can't leave." She looks back at the sword and she picked it up and swung it around her lips curving. "Even if I don't have the keyblade anymore… there's no way I'm leaving without my friends. I'll stand up and fight WITH them!"

She pat Beast on the back Beast's lips curved into what seemed to be a small smile and he gave a nod and looked to the castle. The two of them stepped into the threshold… and though she didn't know what would await her at the Castle gates, Sora knew this is where she had to be. "Riku… Kairi…Donald... Goofy. I won't go anywhere without you!"


	10. Battle of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora faces against Riku who doesn't realize the darkness is about to swallow him whole.

Riku's mind and heart were a whirl of raging emotions… he had so many thoughts and questions about the circumstances and events. Why had Sora pushed him away? Why was she acting so childish? Why couldn't she see the truth? He paused in his walk his eyebrow twitching irritably as he turned his head looking to Goofy and Donald. Why were her so called friends following him? 

"What do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb your thinking, but we're under orders from our king." Goofy explained. "You see even though we really like Sora, and she's our friend, it's our job to find and stick close to the "key" which apparently is you."

"I see… so you were just following her to find your king?" He grunted irritably. Some friends, he thought sourly. Still... he supposed that motive made more sense to him. Why else would strangers suddenly follow a young girl across worlds? "Very well… I will allow this, but tell me something first." Riku turned to these two his eyes conflicted and emotional. "During your travels with Sora… what did she say to you about me."

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances and then Donald turned to him waving his hand in front of his face. "Not much really…" Donald started off, but quickly catching the hint he gave it a good thought. "She said you were a good fighter."

"Okay…" slightly annoyed by the lack of information Riku pressed further. "Anything else?"

"She also said that you were her best friend, and that the two of you and a girl named Kairi all hung out on a small island together, and that you were planning to see other worlds when your home was attacked by the heartless."

"Oh!" Donald slapped a fist on his palm. "She also said you were the one who gave her that charm she likes so much."

The Charm… 

"She still wears it?" Riku's eyes suddenly widened as realization hit him. He'd seen it in her hair just now... and she'd been wearing it in Traverse Town too.

"Oh yeah, all the time. She never takes it off, hyuck" Goofy said with a silly grin. He sees that Riku still cared for Sora.

"I see…" Riku's lips twitched and he leaned heavily against a wall. "So she doesn't dislike me… maybe… maybe I've just been pushing for too much. Maybe Vincent was right… and she just doesn't think that way. Maybe she's still just a child." 

"Oh… now it's all starting to make sense." Donald chuckled. "You like Sora don't you?" 

"I mnng why am I telling you this?" Riku blushed and grunted in frustration. He shoved Donald aside running back the way he came. "Sora… I've gotta stop her before she leaves." Riku ran and ran skidding to a stop at the great hall where he spotted Sora. Her back was to him, the beast from before was sealed behind the door chasing after a heartless.

"Beast wait-" Sora shouted after Beast and had Riku's heart doing flip flops in his chest. His eyes caught sight of the charm dangling from her braid and he called out to her. 

"You came back." Sora turned, her head lifting up to the sound of his voice and their eyes met, blue against cerulean. There was an air of tension in the room keeping either of them from moving forward. As Donald and Goofy came running up from behind Riku they froze from the sight of the stand off.

"Yes…" Sora finally replied turning her body fully to face him. "I had almost forgotten why I'd come in the first place."

"Why did you come?" Riku frowned slightly and walked down the steps to get closer. 

"I came to fight!" Sora shouted. "I don't care what you say but I'm not leaving here without Kairi."

"You came to fight? Just how will you fight without a weapon?" Riku let out a scoffing laugh at her words. "The Darkness here is strong… it could very well destroy you." He clenched his fists at his side and squared off against her. "You should quit while you can..." He said in a low dangerous voice standing in front of the fountain now

"I won't quit… because I've found I don't need the keyblade," Sora shook her head. "The darkness may destroy my body." Her lips curved and she touched her chest. "but it can't touch my true weapon… it can't touch my heart "

"Your HEART is your weapon?" He nearly growled. "Your heart is weak!" How could her heart be strong when it couldn't even understand the feelings he'd been trying to convey for so long. "It can't possibly overcome the darkness… the darkness is a power you can never understand."

"My heart may be weak… but Riku…" she stepped closer to him. "My heart is never alone." She looked to Donald and Goofy who both gave her reassuring smiles. She returned them with a soft one and she closed her eyes clutching her chest remembering Kairi's voice and warmth feeling as if she was standing right behind her giving her courage.

"During this journey my heart has grown with each new experience. It's made a home with all the new friends that I've made. I've become a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of mine. So long as they never forget me, then our hearts will be one." She raised her wooden sword like a gleaming blade. She thought of everyone she had met, the smiling faces, the true tests of friendship with each new world she'd come to know. "I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!"

Riku move forward, insults and accusations on his tongue... but stopped cold when the keyblade disappeared from his hand and appeared into hers. Shocked and confused he stared at Sora who admired the blade wide eyed and smiling. She felt whole again, felt the strength already brimming inside her pool out and give her courage. She lowered the blade holding it out with a smile. Goofy and Donald gave out shouts of joy and ran to her side patting her shoulders and hugging her close.

"I… I don't understand…" Riku whispered low. "I didn't ask it to go back to her… I didn't wish for her safety like before… No… You're NOT STRONGER THAN ME!"

Enraged suddenly Riku gave a shout of anger dark power swirling around him and he launched forward. Sora barely had time to react as she brought up her blade to block his attack. Donald and Goofy shouted her name but she shook her head. "This is my fight guys, don't interfere!"

She parried Riku back circling around and staring him down. Riku had always been the better fighter on the island… but with her new courage and support of her friends she would show Riku that she wasn't just playing a game… she WAS a keyblade master.

The dark blade glistened in his hand… and she watched as his body became covered in a dark armor to match the darkness inside his heart. "I will show you the light, Riku." She launched forward, their blades battling their bodies jumping and tumbling around the grand hall.

My god his dark power was frightening, she thought with a small shudder. Sora had never seen his eyes so angry and so lost in the heat of battle. When his blade struck her she felt sharp tingles sing through her arms. She had to heal constantly letting the warmth of her own magic run over her skin soothing the chilling cold. She clashed blades with him again, her teeth gritting as his dark powers matched against her light. 

As the battle progressed she could feel her experiences giving her new strength against him. The magic taught to her by Donald and Merlin, the battling tactics she'd come to know through battling the heartless foes, and the strength of her blade increased by her muscles… and her heart. The beating vessel which held the voices and faces of all the friends she had made, cheered her on and gave her such courage to face her childhood friend.

Her eyes caught the opening as Riku came forward ready to strike her down and she zipped forward her blade cutting through the armor and striking his core. She heard Riku's cry of disbelief as the strength inside fell through and he went to a knee. Sora turned to him the keyblade fading back. She took a deep breath and gave a smile. "That's 2-1"

Those words struck a chord with Riku. His shoulders tensed and his teeth grit. "Damn it!" He ran off not wanting to be in that room any longer with his shame. Sora watched him leave… she knew he wouldn't go far.

"So your heart won this battle." She heard beast's voice behind her. Sora turned to meet him and she gave a smile and nod.

"Yes… and now to find Kairi… and this Vincent." She was more sure than before that Vincent's way was wrong. Why else would the keyblade choose her? Whether by idea or mistake Vincent and Riku were wrong, and she aimed to prove it. "Let's go guys!"

~Halls of Hollow Bastion~

Riku ran through the halls panting and cursing. "I don't understand! It was mine! I had the blade in my hand."

"Know this… a heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade." A shadow appeared behind Riku halting his advance. The boy turned unnerved by his words.

"What… are you saying my heart's weaker than hers?" That couldn't be… it was impossible.

"For that instant it was." He paused and then continued. "You have strong feelings for that girl… but they waver because you fear she will never return them. A heart that is unsure will never be strong."

"I can't change how I feel about her… what should I do?" He looked to his hand his eyes narrowing on the empty palm.

"You can become stronger. You showed you could become one with darkness… for you showed no fear. That kind of power held no terror for you." He paused looking at the expression changes on Riku's face. "Let yourself go… plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow stronger."

Riku's eyes went into a daze… he felt the darkness swallowing him up… and the last thing he sees is the shadowy figure coming forth and swallowing him up in a cold breath.

~Hall of the Princesses~

Vincent stood before the door, the princesses hearts glowing and emitting their light to reveal the keyhole… but it was incomplete. Just as he had suspected, Kairi's incomplete heart made it impossible to finish. So he stared down at her, sour faced. He heard the doors open and spotted Riku coming forth. The boy reeked of pure darkness and it made him smile to see his pupil finally consumed.

"I take it things went badly."

"Perhaps, but you and I both know that her victory is only temporary…" Riku's voice was warped by something darker. The voice itself sent chills in the air making Vincent laugh and fold his arms over his chest.

"Yes, we've finally collected all the princesses and our final mission is coming into play. Soon I will use the powers of darkness to control all worlds." He paused hearing a soft laugh coming from Riku… he gave a grunt and turned to Kairi. "She is the only thing that's fouling it up."

"Yes, without her heart, she can never unleash her power." Riku stared down at Kairi his eyes glazing over green. "Perhaps there is a way… but we will need Sora in order to do it."

"The girl? Why would we want that nuisance here? She'll only try to stop us."

"Perhaps… but the words that girl spoke before has given me an inkling of where the Princess' heart might be hiding."

The sounds coming from downstairs alert them both. Vincent gave a grunt and he waved a hand. "If Sora is the key to finding the princess' heart then we best not dilly dally. Leave this to me. You stay here and guard the princesses."

Riku watched him leave his body glowing with dark power and a new keyblade appeared in his hand. Much like the blade he wielded this blade was like pure obsidian shining black with a handle of crimson. "Such Confidence."

~The Castle Halls~

Sora gave a pant as she came into the room and leaned on the wall. "Man just how high up does this place go?"

"Tell me about it… once false move and you'll fall forever then..." Donald makes a cutting sound as he ran a finger across his neck in a killing motion. Goofy gave a gulp at the sound and he held his neck staring down at the clouds. He let out a gasp as he nearly falls over but is quickly grabbed up by Beast who gave a growl and tossed him to the wall.

"Wh-Whoa! Oof!" He rubbed his head hanging upside down. "Uh thanks… i think, ahyuk."

"I sense something coming…" the beast grumbled sniffing the air. "It's no heartless."

Sora stood up and her blade reemerged in her hand and she stepped further into the room. She could hear the click clack sounds of strong confident foot steps. As her eyes strained against the darkly lit cooridor she spotted a figure and stepped forward. "You… are you Vincent?"

"That I am, child. It would seem you've greatly upset Riku and I've come to settle the matter. Riku's my pupil and I've told him over and over again that your presence will only hinder his concentration, but he did not take to my advice."

"Riku and I are friends, there's no reason for us to be apart!" Sora countered sensing the others coming up behind her. Vincent gave a frown and he tossed back his cape and crossed his arms staring her down.

"Oh but there is… for you see you weaken Riku's heart. Why else would you have been able to steal the keyblade from him so easily?"

"I… weaken it?"

"You think you're so smart and powerful because you weild the keyblade… but really all you are, child, is a show off."

Sora rocked a little taken aback by those words… but something didn't seem right. Something about what Vincent said didn't ring true. She held steady and raised up her blade. "you're wrong about that! I've only ever used my keyblade for battle and experience. I want to help people, I want to rid the world of the heartless and protect the words from blinking out like mine was!"

Vincent wasn't very patient… he was inches away from victory, from opening the door and immersing himself into darkness. "If you really wish to help then you will come with me, child and hand over the princess' heart?"

That threw Sora for a loop. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't toy with me, he said you have it, so hand it over!"

"I don't know what you're talking about... but if it's a fight you want, you've got it."

"That's it… you poor simple fools! You think you can defeat me? ME? The master of ALL evil!" He spread out his hands a frightening green aura like flames surrounded him. The ground shook under her feet and Vincent stood atop a platform he had created from the castle floor.

Sora backed away slightly frightened by the scene… she knew it… she knew Vincent was bad news. Now she even more fueled… she glanced back to Donald Goofy and beast and all of them exchanged a nod of the head. Sora grit her teeth and she then shouted. "LETS GET HIM!" Together they charged… and even as Vincent unleashed his magic and called forth powerful heartless to his aid Sora didn't stop. She ran right for Vincent… determined to win.


	11. Sora's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora goes against the darkness to save her friends.

Vincent was a proud man, but he knew when to back off and retreat. The girl was far more clever and powerful than he'd first predicted and he could feel his body waning against the strength of her light… the strength of her heart. Damn her, how dare she make a fool out of him! She would pay for this... but for now he needed to back away, to regain his strength and collaborate with his partner on their next move. 

As he disappeared into the dark Sora straightened herself out and let the blade fade from her grasp. Her eyes narrow at the vortex and she glanced at her companions. "We move forward. We have to find Riku and warn him!"

"Right!" All three of her companions nodded in agreement. Gathering courage they stepped into the vortex after Vincent.

Riku didn't need to be warned... for he'd seen, or at least the ghost that had a firm hold of his body had seen it all. He stepped through his own portal into the grand coliseum hall. They were surrounded by walls, no openings, no doors, no windows, the only way in and out was a Vortex of Darkness. He stared at Vincent, his lips quirked as the once proud master of evil came through the darkness panting and silently cursing his weakness.

"Do you need some help?" Riku said with a slight snicker in his voice.

"Shut up! I don't need…" he gave a growl as the rushing footsteps of Sora and her friends cuts him off. The group rushed forward Sora pausing to gawk at the item Riku held.

"Riku?" She stepped forward cautiously. "Is that…"

"Yes, a keyblade. Unlike yours, Sora, mine has the power to unlock people's hearts." Seeing the disbelief on her face he stepped forward. "Allow me to demonstrate." With his eyes glowing with such cruel excitement he pierced the end of his blade into Vincent's chest. All around gasps echoed, the terror and shock trembling from the lot. "Now, surrender yourself to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Sora cried out but her voice wouldn't reach the boy inside… the cold press of darkness surrounded and as Riku's body vanished into it Vincent stared at himself. HIs hands glowing with power… his aura a deep sickly green and yellow, the black of his cape melting to his skin and he laughed insanely.

"Yes! This is it. This power!" HIs eyes went animalistic, slitting like a cat's as he eyed the group of heros. "Darkness…" he hissed between his teeth. "TRUE DARKNESS!" His body expanded, the bones and flesh stretching and contorting. HIs laughter turning to fierce roaring. Sora had to jump out of the way to avoid a massive claw from pinning her down.

"Dragon!" She screamed backing up and away Donald and Goofy behind her in shock at what they were seeing. Fire exumed from the massive beast it's mouth seemed to be smiling cruelly as it stared at them hungrily. The tail whipped around and thundering down onto the floor causing a small quake.

"What do we do?" Donald shouted over the sound of the thunder and roars. He looked to Goofy who trembled nervously and then to Sora who stared back at the Dragon. With her keyblade firmly in hand she brought it up in front of her, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing to a frown.

"We'll just have to fight."

She launched forward. Vincent reared up his front talons smashing down as Sora jumped. She brought her keyblade up, meeting his mouth to block the snap of his jaws. The difficulty in fighting such a creature was there was so much hardness in the body… her keyblade smacked and stabbed in various places, going wherever her arms would reach… but the only vulnerable spot seemed to be the head… the rest was covered in strong hardened scales that kicked her back and left her vulnerable.

She felt the sting of fire burning against her arms… and breath whooshed out of her as the tail whipped up and sent her flying back against the wall. She took a moment… her blurry vision watching as Donald and Goofy did their best against the brutality. she pulled out a potion tossing it up and a shine collected around her and the boys healing their wounds… then remembering one of the gifts she'd received she pulled out the medallion Peter had given her. "LIGHT!"

In a brilliant shine Tinker Bell flew from the pendant spinning around her, the glow of her illuminating her body. "Stay by me tink, but don't get yourself hurt… you know what to do." The little Pixie gave a salute and propped on her shoulder her fingers pointing at the dragon in challenge before the two of them launched forward back into battle.

With Tink's healing, and the group's combined strength the battle was turned on its head. Sora could see the struggle in the Dragon's face, his eyes wild and confused wondering why his powers were failing against this light. With one final blow Sora sent the Dragon's head rearing back, its roar filled with pain and despair as the power was sapped from him and caused his form to melt to the ground and fade away. All that was left was the smudge of black onto the pavement in the shape of Vincent's cape and horns.

"How Ironic…" Riku spoke from now where, coming into the fray and waltzing right over the patch of black. Sora stared wondering what was going on inside Riku that he was speaking in such a way. "He was just another puppet after all. The man believed he was the one in control, and that he could rule the world with darkness… but the heartless used Vincent, his lust for power becoming their strength… heh a fitting end for such a fool."

"Riku…" Her eyes held such disbelief… she could hear the cruelty, and malice in her friend's voice it was unrecognizable. Just what exactly happened in the short time after their fight? What had Vincent done? Riku's eyes found hers… and she knew. There was a trickle of fear shooting up her spine, causing her hand to tremble. "No, not Riku… who are you?"

Riku's smile was quick and sinister and a cloud of darkness shrouded him and he backed up into it.

"No! Come back! Who are you?!" She rushed forward but the darkness closed in… she stamped her foot down looking around… the thorns that had around covered the exits had dissipated with Vincent's body, and Sora's shoulders straightened as she moved forward. The thing that was possessing Riku's body was still in here somewhere and she was going to find him.

The search led them further up the castle til they hit the top most tower. The moment they entered the room there were two rows of princesses all safe, all secured in crystal pods sleeping. She examined each face, a couple Sora knew, Jasmine, and Alice… but the others were nameless. She didn't see Kairi among them so she furthered her search running up the steps to the plateau… and her heart swam with relief. "Kairi!"

She ran ahead, not paying much attention as Goofy got caught behind an invisible shield preventing him from entering the wide circle ground in front of the glowing incomplete keyhole. The girl lay motionless on the floor causing Sora's heart to fill with panic. She picked her up, shaking the girl with her blue eyes tearing up. She feared that she was dead. "Kairi please, open your eyes!"

"It's no use," That twisted voice spoke causing that shiver of fear to jolt up Sora's spine. Her head whirled around and she spotted RIku sitting next to the incomplete keyhole passage. "That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up."

"What?" She looked down at Kairi sorrowful but then she remembered and turned back to Riku. "You… you're not Riku! What have you done with him?"

"Humph," the voice laughed and descended from his perch. "Both of your friends sleep in the darkness… unfortunately the keyhole remains imcomplete... so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

"Princess…" the princesses of heart… Kairi was one of those princesses?

"Without her heart she cannot release her full power." Riku continued as he stepped closer.

"Oh forget it, I won't even try to understand. You! I don't know who you think you are, or what you're doing, but you better give Riku back his heart!" She pulled out her keyblade determined to fight for it.

"All in due time, keyblade wielder… but first it's you who must give back a heart."

The keyblade faltered and lowered a little as she was struck confused by the request. "What- AH!" She held her chest as a tremor inside it causes her to collapse forward. She felt something inside… moving.

"Child… don't you see yet? The princess' heart is responding! It has been there all along, it rests within you!"

"Kairi… Kairi's inside me?" It made sense… she thought as her breath came out in chokes… the overwhelming sensation had her temporarily disabled, leaving her to think… to ponder over Riku's words. It would explain why Kairi seemed to appear wherever she had been, she could see Kairi talk about this, could see her move across the boards of Tarzan's treehouse, or admiring Merlin's small musky home tucked away in the cave.

"Yes… I now know all that there is to know." The stranger turned his back a moment staring up at the unfinished keyhole, then back at the girl. Descending down the steps he lifted the dark blade up ready to pierce it into the girl. Deep inside he could feel the boy he'd possess struggle, but to little avail.

"Please…" Sora looked up panting a little as Kairi's heart pulsed inside her almost painfully. "Tell me… who are you?"

He paused on the steps unable to resist a chance to introduce himself. "It is I! Ansem, the seeker of darkness!" He walked toward her again. In a quick race to save his friend Donald darted forward, only to be flung behind the invisible shield.

Ansem laughed in his throat stepping forward to Sora til she was staring at the tip of his boots. "Now, awaken princess! Release your power, lead me into everlasting darkness!" The blade raised up, Ansem's soul seering through the blues of RIku's eyes as he went to strike Sora as he had Vincent.

Sora clutched her heart and then rose up onto a knee blocking the dark blade with her own snarling up at him. "NEVER! I'll never let you take Kairi's heart!"

She pushed him back from her, her blade coming up to slash across his face making him back away. The smile on her opponent's face turned sour. Confidence held in his form and he stood taller than Riku ever had. His moves sluggish at first as if he was still trying to get full control of Riku's body.

The sight of it, of the internal struggle caused Sora to fight stronger. She dodged and rolled, the cheers of her friends on the sidelines building her up giving her strength and support. She felt their hearts beating inside.. as well as Kairi whose voice was in her head, "Sora, I believe in you!"

The dark power inside Riku was frightening, and had her running in circles across the platform on more than one occassion. She could feel the sweat beading at her temples making her bangs wet with perspiration. She fell back against the control panel as a stray attack hit its mark in the small of her back. She quickly whirled around parrying her opponent's blade. She stared up at his eyes… Riku's eyes… the sick twisted look of them making her want to cry and scream in anger. 

"Give me back my FRIEND!" She pushed him back her blade knocking his up and she struck out cutting across the heart. He stumbled back, the blade dropping as his form vanished.

Sora gasped and ran forward. "No, Riku!"

"Sora! Sora Look!" Both Donald and Goofy ran through the broken barrier approaching the keyhole.

Unable to help with Riku's situation she turned her attention to the door of darkness. She could tell something was warped and unstable with it. She raised her blade hoping to close it… but it didn' work.

"It won't work, the hole's not finished yet."

"So what can we do?" Sora said sighing in defeat. Everything was so mixed up in her mind right now. Kairi being cold on the floor, her heart radiating inside her own, Riku's missing form, and this new dark messenger known as Ansem who, until now, she had believed to be good.

"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested the three of them turning to face her form. 

"I think you're right." Sora touched her heart, wondering how to release it inside… her eyes drifted, catching sight of the dark blade that still lay where Riku had disappeared. "… a blade that unlock people's hearts… I wonder." It could work, in fact something was telling her it would. However there was this pang inside, a remembering of what had become of Vincent when his heart had awakened, the darkness that had formed and drowned him. It scared her to think she might be swallowed up by it.

She stepped forward clutching the item in her pocket as she knelt beside Kairi and brushed back her hair to stare at her face. "Kairi… I'm sorry. I should have found you sooner, I should have protected you and Riku better. Then maybe none of this would have happened." She pulled out the charm from her pocket, the gold star glinting with the single teal piece in the middle. She never had the chance to give it to him.

She placed it into Kairi's hand, as well as the charm from her hair and closed Kairi's fingers over the palm. "You take care of these for me, okay Kairi? I know one day Riku will come back so I need you to give them to him." She stood up her hair falling loose of its braid and curling around her shoulders.

Donald stared, curious of Sora's actions… that is until he and Goofy spotted her picking up the dark blade.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy said, fear creeping up on him.

"No wait!" Donald stretched out his hand as if to stop her from where he stood. His body halted when her head turned his direction, those happy blue eyes glinting as she smiled in their direction.

"No Frowning, No Sad Faces." Their own words haunted them as they helplessly watched Sora pierce the end of the blade into her heart. Those smiling blue eyes faded to gray as the blade glittered bright. The pure light of the Princesses' hearts erupting from inside, released from Sora's selfless actions. Through the hole in her own heart Kairi's was released and all seven hearts of pure light returned to their rightful owners.

As they awakened Sora drifted into the dark. She could hear the echoing sounds of Donald's heartbroken cries, and the sounds of his and Goofy's clumsy feet running to her trying to stop her from fading. Her body felt so cold… the warm light drifted further and further away from her, trapping her in darkness.

Kairi awoke, the charms clutched in her hand. Her eyes caught sight of what was happening and she jolted up. "Sora!" Still holding the items she ran to her reaching out to catch her best friend but only managed to get a close up view as what was left scattered into tiny fragments of light around her.

Kairi's eyes opened wide her bottom lip trembling as she watched those lights glitter off into the distance. "No!"

"Sora! Come back Sora!" Donald cried out for his friend tears welling in his eyes. His heart ached as a piece of himself floated away with her.

Somewhere in the darkness, Riku could hear the cries and sense what was happening. His consciousness submerged and through blurred vision he caught the final glimpses of Sora's departure and gave a heart wrenching scream of grief and agony. 

"SORA!"


	12. A light to guide You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of friendship will always prevail!

Kairi stared up at the fading sparks of light in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and wet and she held the charms in her hand to her chest feeling it ache 

"Sora… are you really…" How did this happen? Kairi didn't understand what was going on. She was in a strange place, with strange figures around her, and the first sight she had seen after waking up from the darkness was the sight of her best friend fading away. She stared down at the charms, recognizing the treasured hair tie Riku had given Sora. The other was new to her, but she could see Sora's painfully meticulous attempts to create something, to make it special. She knew her friend wasn't very artistic or patient so to see something so delicately made like this made the pain in her heart even more real. Sora… she just COULDN'T be gone. "No! I won't let her go!"

"So-" A dark voice pierced her ears, sending a cold chill down her spine. Her eyes whirled over to a figure coming from the dark. Ansem stepped forward smiling. "You have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose." His lips turned down into a frown. "Now it's over…"

"Don't make another move!" Donald darted in front of Kairi holding out his staff determined to protect Kairi.

"Do you think we can take him all by ourselves?" Goofy whispered apprehensively.

"I don't know…" Donald wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Sure they saved Sora's friend, but without the keyblade wielder who was gonna close the keyhole?

Ansem stepped forward making saliva choke down Donald's throat and he backed up a little. The terrifying figure hesitated suddenly, and there was a look of struggle on his face. 

"Impossible…"

"No!" RIku glowed and appeared in front of Ansem his apparition spread out as if blocking his friends from Ansem's path. "You won't use me for this!" 

"Riku!" Kairi looked on in shock.

"You've gotta run, Kairi. The heartless are coming!" Riku warned them off. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and he growled. "What are you waiting for?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting me?" Though the three of them had always hung out together her and Riku had never been all that close.

"Sora… she would never forgive me if I let something happen to you." He managed grunting as he struggled to hold Ansem back. Heartless began to pop up around them. "Besides," he managed a smile. "We're friends too, aren't we?"

His words shocked her, and the smile came fast and she gave a nod turning around to run with Goofy and Donald. The heartless pursued them, hordes of dark figures moving across the panels chasing after the lights of their hearts.

~In the Darkness~

Sora felt trapped… she was surrounded by darkness her body just falling and falling with no end in sight. She felt sleepy, her eyes heavy and her mind dazed. Still she could hear voices… a murmur of the present. Donald's high pitched squawk… Goofy's clumsy tone… Kairi's sweet words of hope… and Riku… she could feel Riku.

Light appeared below her like a flickering candle seen through miles and miles of dark corridor. She straightened her body out, her hand stretching out reaching for the light. "Kairi… Riku!"

It ran from her, and she felt herself starting to waken from the numbing sleep. Her legs though shaky straightened out and she could almost feel ground on her feet and the weight of gravity as she pushed through the muck of it. Her hand stretched for the light refusing to let it out of her sight.

She could still hear voices, and they got stronger and stronger the closer she got and the faster she ran. As she found the light she went to grasp hold of it, but pain registered, a sort of pounding in her head. The light starting to trickle back and she reached out for it despite the pain.

"No! You can't push me away!"

"Sora!" A familiar voice called out to her and had her gasping for breath and reaching out farther. 

"Kairi! Kairi I hear you!" Her best friend's voice was powerful in her head… she could hear it as loud as a song. She used that song to fuel her, and she finally took hold of the light in front of her. Suddenly everything exploded bright white, the light from before filled her up and all her senses came back. She felt the warmth of a body holding her close and as she realized it was Kairi she held on tighter and let the first few tears fall.

"Kairi… thank you!"

"Sora!" Kairi's happy surprise spread all over her face and she pulled back to stare up. "You're back!"

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy chanted together running to their friend hugging and holding onto her. She gave a laugh hugging them too, the fear of the darkness fading and giving way to the light of love from her friends.

"I'm back… whoa." She spotted heartless forming around them. "No time for hugs, we better get out of here!"

The beast rushed into the fray beating heartless away from his new friends. He called for them to run, and though Sora did her best to try and convince him to run with them he insisted upon finding Belle. Stuck between wanting to fight and needing to protect she backed away praying for Beast's safety and the safety of the other princesses… and the safety of Riku.

The trip back to Traverse Town was quiet and let Sora have some thinking time. She held the keyblade in her lap running a hand over the cool metal as she replayed the events of what happened over and over in her head.

"So you said, Riku is still inside there?" She asked her friends her head down and her eyes hard and concentrated.

"It's because of Riku that we were able to escape Ansem. Your friend is still in there somewhere trapped inside him, or Ansem inside Riku or something like that." Goofy explained rubbing his noggin hoping he explained best he could.

"So the question is… how do we separate them?" She held up the keyblade watching it glint. Her eyes trailed over to Kairi who had been quiet the entire ride.

"Well," Kairi finally spoke. "I think what's really struggling is Riku's heart. From what you guys told me it was the darkness of this man that consumed him, changing him. Somehow RIku needs to take control of it again."

"It can't all be up to Riku though." Sora decided remmebering the pained expression on his face when they fought. "Riku needs to know he's not alone. That he has friends ready to fight for and with him."

"Friends…" The word still brought a blush to her cheeks. Riku had called her his friend. It was a first. "Do you really think we can help?"

"Yes… when I was trapped in the dark it was you guys who helped me get free of it… it was the light in your hearts that guided me back. Riku just needs to find that light and be brave enough to grab hold of it!" Sora reassured Kairi. The ship made sounds of approach, signaling they were about to land at Traverse Town.

Immediately after landing Sora sought out Leon, and told him everything that had happened. "So, the darkness is flowing out of the keyhole." Leon summarized what was said getting to the main problem at hand.

"No wonder there are more and more heartless, everywhere." Aeris chimed in concern lacing her voice. "The only way to stop them is…"

"To seal the keyhole, right?" Sora held up her blade finding strength in the symbol.

"Maybe, but no one know what will happen once it's sealed." Leon spoke with little hope. Sora could tell he was preparing for the worse… and that just ticked her off.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! I've got friends back there!" Riku, she thought silently. She'd left Riku behind. That guilt was spewing up ugly tastes in the back of her throat. "I can't just leave em there."

"You're right, you've friends to worry about." Leon paused a moment looking at the blade. "Riku's blade… it must have been forged from the princesses' hearts… and once it was destroyed the Princesses' hearts should have been freed."

A new hope springing forward Leon let a small smile graze his lips. "Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can." Leon assured her and patted her shoulder. That comfort brought on a wave of relief. Yes, she will save Riku. She will save all those worlds from the threatening darkness.

She looked at her keyblade again, finding herself staring at it as she often did… but this time as she gazed at its glimmering metal and felt its power lock onto her heart she let the remembrance of her words to Riku fill her head. "My friends are my power…but I don't have all my friends with me. I need you, Riku."

She let the blade fade away and turned to face Kairi, but the girl had disappeared. She probably went exploring, Sora thought. She knew with the others around Kairi would be safe, so she decided to wanderethrough all the districts letting herself think and plan. She stopped by to shop and gather supplies for the upcoming battle and checked on the progress of the Gummi Ship repairs. As she went into the alley of the second district she wondered where Kairi could have run off to.

She scratched her head and eyed the hidden tunnel. A small smile spread on her lips as she jumped into the water and made her way through the wash. Swimming through she immediately spotted Kairi on the rocks staring at a mural. She knew it... this place reminded her of the caves back home, and by the look on her face Sora figured Kairi probably thought the same. She climbed out of the water shaking off the wet and approaching her. She hugged her from behind giggling.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Kairi shared a laugh and pat her hand pulling back slightly. "The light, at the end of the tunnel." She glanced over at the mural again.

"Oh right, you're grandmas story."

"That's right, we were together."

"You wanna know what's funny?" Sora said as she let go and turned to face the girl. "All this time I'd been searching for you, and you were with me all along."

"It wasn't just me though, right?" Kairi asked opening her palm to reveal the charms. She held them out. "Riku was with you too."

Sora's eyes widened slightly and she held out her hands letting the charms fall down into them. Her cheeks flushed as she admired the misshapen gold and teal star she had fussed with. "Yeah… he was always with me." She pocketed the hair piece to take a better view of the charm she'd made sighing a little with envy.

"I remember the charms you used to make with shells, you're so much better at this than I am, Kairi."

"It doesn't matter if I'm better at it than you are, Sora. You should know Riku would cherish anything you gave him." Kairi said it wistfully seeing the careful consideration on Sora's face. "You do know he has feelings for you, right?"

"Well yeah I know, we're friends after all."

"No!" losing her temper she struggled to regain her patience. "I mean REAL feelings. The kind a boy has for a girl. The kind that's in fairy tales and stuff… you know, happily ever after."

"Huh?" Sora's face turned bright red as the image of herself and Riku in various fairytale scenarios pop into her head. Riku slipping a glass shoe on her foot, Riku and her dancing around in a big ball room staring into each other's eyes, Riku kissing her to awake her from sleep.

"GAH!" Her face went so red she went to her knees hiding her face and rolling around embarassed. "Out of my head! Out of my head!"

Kairi giggled loudly holding her mouth and hugging her sides. "You look so silly."

"It's not funny!" Sora stood back up. "You've put all these weird thoughts in my head!"

"Yeah, well, it's true isn't it." Kairi put her hands behind her back in a casual fashion that brought memories back to Sora. "I doubt it will ever be the same between the three of us. Even if Riku still had his heart, it holds feelings for you that are far from friendship."

"I'd rather not think about it, Kairi. I don't want to think of change, or of anything beyond that of friendship. All I can really think about now is finding Riku, making sure he's safe. I don't want him to wander alone in the dark as I was. For even that brief time I was scared… scared I'd never find my way back." She held the charm to her heart pouring her wishes and prayers into it for Riku. "I can't leave him alone, my heart won't let me sit still. I'm going back."

Kairi smiled. Poor Sora, she thought, you don't even realize you share Riku's feelings. Sighing, Kairi reached into Sora's pocket to pull out the hair tie. She twisted Sora's long hair back into its trademark braid and wrapped the ends until the stars glittered. "There, now you're ready."

"Thanks," Sora smiled and bit her lip. "Kairi, I want you to stay here with Leon and the others."

"I had a feeling you'd ask me to stay behind."

"I'd feel better knowing you were safe and protected. Besides I think it's better if I handle this with Riku. I feel like it's my fault he's in this situation, and it's up to me to protect him from it."

"I actually agree with you there. I think whatever comes out of this, you and Riku have to do it together."

"Yeah… oh I almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cloth with the other synthesis items in it. "Ah… i never managed to finish it."

"What is it?"

"I was making you a charm too, that way all three of us had one." Sora pouted wondering why she had never put in the effort to finish it like she'd finished Riku's.

"That's okay, I don't need one." Kairi said with a smile.

"No, you do, it's not fair for you not to have one Kairi. We're all friends."

"Well no matter where we go our hearts are connected right? I don't need a charm to remember that. Besides unlike Riku I'd much prefer a well made one." She giggled at Sora's sour face. "So if you really want to give me one then I suggest you find RIku. Then the two of you can make one together, and bring it back to me."

"You want us both to make it?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"Uh huh, I won't accept it unless it's from both of you." Kairi said it firmly. "I have my reasons. So promise me you'll find him, and both come back to me."

Sora's smile spread to her ears and she pocketed Riku's charm and the pieces for Kairi's. "I promise."

"Don't ever forget, no matter where you two go, I'll always be with you." She holds out her hands clasping them in Sora's. "We're friends, no matter what."

"Mmmhmm," Sora returned the grip, tighter, finding comfort there "Best of friends."


	13. Step into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the darkness threatens to swallow all world, Izumi and her friends venture into the void to find Riku and free him from Ansem's clutches.

The Keyhole was sealed. It had been a monstrous fight one that had Sora's knees buckling afterwards. Still the deed was done, and all that was left was to find Ansem, and Riku. 

Leon and the others had taken themselves to Hollow Bastion, Sora found out it had been their home before Vincent had taken over and made a mess of it. It was their input that Sora discovered that the defeat of Ansem would mean saying goodbye to the rest of the worlds. Once Ansem defeated and the worlds restored they would all become separate again, and the thought of it bothered her. In fact it down right made her depressed. She'd made so many new friends travelling from world to world, and the thought of never seeing them again caused her heart to sigh with sadness. 

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." It comforted her to know that Leon and the others wouldn't forget her. He had said those with such bold sincerity that it perked her up. She knew now that everything would be okay, despite the troubles that weighed on the worlds. She knew the hearts of the friends she had made would continue to guide her in her journey, and the support of Donald and Goofy who stood beside her will build her strength as a keyblade wielder.

She spoke with the princesses of light, the group of them told her of a bewitching darkness that was growing worlds away, and it's there they sensed that Ansem had fled and was building his power up again. She had to follow him, she had to track Ansem down and finish this before more worlds fell.

Cid helped them upgrade the gummi ship so there was more firepower and handling. While Donald took firm hold of the controls both her and Goofy manned the guns and blasted through obstacles and heartless ships that blocked their path. The flight was long and treacherous and more than once did it seem like their ship was gonna crumble under the weight of it. Somehow they survived, and the world they saw glowed a silvery pink. The sun that provided light in the distance swirled with power like a bomb ready to explode. As they landed they were surrounded by ocean and rock, and the empty vastness of a world at the edge.

She stepped into the fray half expecting to just fall through the floor like some sort of pool. An orb of power surrounded making her gasp as it sucked up her and her friends into a separate dimension. Her blade came out as powerful heartless fiends appeared and began attacking. She braced herself, fighting hard and piercing the blade into the gooey forms of darkness. She heard Goofy and Donald behind her, branching out banging their weapons and calling forth magic. These heartless were powerful, far stronger and more durable than the norms that branched out between the other worlds. They fought like demons determined to block her path. 

"Let me through!" She shouted and brought the last one down her breath panting out and her eyes scanned the area searching for more that would dare come up. The miniature dimension dispersed and she was back where she started upon the clear water path. More cautious this time Sora stepped through, being wary of the falling orbs that held a world of demon heartless inside.

The path was so long, each time Sora felt she was closing in on the end the path seemed to stretch out further and further. She didn't want to stand still, afraid to get swallowed up again. She began to run now, Goofy and Donald panting behind her. She heard the click of her hair piece behind her, and it brought her thoughts to Riku. The ball of light glittered as she got closer and she pressed a hand to the jagged rocks that stood in front of it… suddenly she felt herself being swallowed up. Sora gasped for air as the sensation sent her tumbling to a knee. She felt the quaking power and lifted her head up to the monstrous heartless beast she had faced against when closing the keyhole in Hollow Bastion.

"You again!?" She ducked one of his massive hooves skittering under him to get to the opposite side. She heard Donald call forth thunder to strike out, and as they grab it's attention sora clambered atop the massive beast till she stood upon it's neck. The horn that honed all its power was like a beacon and she targeted it slamming her blade into it over and over. Even as she fell forward off the head she jumped back and up ignoring the burns in her arms when he released his power onto her. Donald's magic surrounded her with healing power and her energy became restored.

Relentless she pounded until finally the horn cracked and the beast exploded into itself. Sora felt the familiar warp as the dark ball sucked into itself and she and her friends awoke in a new part of the world, one filled with jagged rocks and dangerous jutting paths.

"The deeper into danger we go, the closer we are to finding him." Sora spoke standing and recovering from the sickness of the warp.

"Are you okay Sora? You look a little sick?" Goofy said with some concern.

"I'm fine... we have to keep going!" Her legs wanted to buckle but she forced them to straighten. The paths ahead lead downward to a spouting mist that came from a hole in the ground. Approaching it cautiously Sora knelt beside it wondering if it was here that they were supposed to enter. She gripped her braid fingering the star shape stones at the end, almost as if asking Riku to guide her to him. She closed her eyes, and saw the path clearly. She jumped letting the mist take her spinning and whirling into the next part of the world.

The next step was the weirdest yet, through glittering worm holes and entrances they reentered pieces of the worlds she had visited, fighting off the heartless that appeared there. Each world she conquered brought her closer to the final door, the door which would lead her to Ansem. This place she figured was like a puzzle and each area she conquered was like a piece to it. Each piece she found made the picture clearer and clearer until you arrived at the solution of it all.

She began to get dizzy from being jetisoned back and forth through space and time. At one point she had to take a breath just to straighten her head. This place was wearing her thin, making it hard to think or even to breathe.

"A person could go crazy in a place like this." She admitted, taking a seat on the floor and staring at the next portal. "Give me a minute, I need to breathe."

"Just take your time Sora, this isn't really a race, if you wear yourself out now then you won't have any energy to face against Ansem."

"Ansem… Just who is he I wonder? Yuffie said that he was a great scholar who studied the heartless I thought he was good."

"I'm not sure what has happened to Ansem… it could be that during his research he lost his heart and it's made him go a little, well Cuckoo."

"He's dragged Riku into this… no matter what cause he had for doing this I won't ever forgive him for dragging Riku into the dark with him." She stood up regaining her strength and straightening her shoulders. "I won't let him get away with it!"

She jumped headlong into the next warp gasping as the demons of this world rose up again to block her path. She fought, harder and harder, she wouldn't give up. The light in her heart pierced through the darkness weakening her opponents. She pushed through making her way inside til she stumbled upon a metal plate. She landed face first into the next warp Donald and Goofy landing on top of her very much the way they had done when they'd all first met.

Stars circled her head as she stared up at the machine in front of her. "What's this?"

She stood up and brushed herself off, on the panel words she read:

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."

"What do you think it means?" Goofy asked.

"Ah who knows, sounds like a bunch of baloney to me." Donald complained waving it off. "Come on, the next warp is this way." He exited the room. Goofy looked to Sora who continued to stare and study the words.

"You coming, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, coming." She turned and followed Goofy her head still buzzing with the words spoken. "The door of darkness, tied by two keys." She looked at her keyblade frowning. "If i have one… does that mean that the other is... Riku?"

She shook the words out of her head as they approached the next hole. She had to concentrate on fighting for the time being. She couldn't let what was more than likely written down by Ansem distract her.

She stepped down into the hole… and all that welcomed her was darkness… The area smelled of smoke and sulfur and it was more than a bit suffocating… she squeezed her eyes downward searching for any form of light… and paused as she caught movement below.

"Oh no! I was afraid of this!" Goofy shouted suddenly. "That's Chernobog!" He pointed to the massive demon below them his wings spreading and a roar escaping his mouth. "According to the tales Chernobog was a terrifying demon that was banished to the darkness years ago and resides there waiting to break free and steal the hearts and lights of the world."

They were spotted and Donald let out a squawk of fear hiding behind Sora. The girl glared and lifted her blade. "We can't hide now, we have to fight!"

"What!? Sora!" Donald reached out but Sora was already flying head first into battle. Fear clutched in his belly and he swallowed hard muttering to himself. "I will be brave i will be brave!" He took a deep breath and then held out his staff. "CHARGE!"

The two lackeys zipped through the air after her. Sora came in full charge her blade slicing through the air cutting into his face. The demon roared in defiance and set forth a massive explosion of blazing fire. Sora felt like a toasted marshmallow, her skin burning and her eyes tightly closed against the bright blaze of his flames. The stories of the demon being dangerous were all true, his power was great, and his power humbled Sora's small form. She felt sweat and fear trickle, and she huffed and puffed as her blade clashed against his head and neck catching weak spots in his tough scaly skin. 

"You may be a demon but you're not invincible!" She cried out loudly and shoved her blade right between his eyes, Chernobog's eyes widened and his hands waved around smacking her away and she let out a cry of pain. The blade disappeared from her hand and she felt Goofy catch her mid air.

"I've got you Sora!" Holding her tight he barely had time to move out of the way as Chernobog let loose one last ball of flame before Donald gave the finishing icy blow. Chernobog went up in a brilliant fireworks display screaming and wailing.

"Hey look at that!" Goofy pointed downward at where Chernobog once stood. The mountain sunk in like a volcano with a black path leading downward into more dark. Goofy landed on the very top stone and helped Sora to her feet. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She shook her head feeling it ache and pound. "He just knocked me good." Goofy reached into his pouch and handed her a potion, one she gratefully accepted. "Thanks, you okay Donald?"

"Yeah, whew, I can't believe we actually survived that!" He wiped a wing over his brow and looked down swallowing hard. "I wonder what other spookies we're supposed to run into. I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"We don't have a choice, Donald. There are too many people counting on us to finish this. We have to press on." She kneels down and holds his shoulders. "I need you with me, I can't do this alone."

"Aww, Sora…" taking a deep sigh he put his hands over hers. "alright, you win, let's go!" He turned and did a running leap off the rock. "GERONIMO!"

"All for one and one for all. Yaaaahoooohoooooeeeee!" He jumped down into the cavernous mountain after Donald.

Sora smiled and she held the end of her braid tightly in her grasp, her eyes closing as she prayed into it. "I need ALL of my friends. Riku, I'll see you soon." She jumped after Goofy and Donald.


	14. Kingdom Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora takes on Ansem in an attempt to save her friends and the heart of all worlds.

Had she done it? Had she finished off Ansem once and for all? Sora didn't think so. It didn't feel safe, it didn't feel as though the worlds were restored. It felt instead like the end of them. After jumping into the dark, Sora had come face to face with a nightmare. She could see the remains of her island, ripped and warped by the darkness... and Ansem waiting there for her. She didn't see any path to escape... but she didn't come all this way just to run. She stood toe to toe with Ansem, anger boiling inside her as he sprouted nonsense about darkness, and how Riku had let himself be emmersed by it. He told her, her voice could no longer reach him... but he was wrong. 

"I refuse to believe that! Riku is my friend, and his heart has always been a part of mine! I'll never let his light go out!" She pulled out her keyblade, Donald and Goofy backing her up. The battle was long and arduous. It seemed that every time she knocked Ansem down a peg he came back swinging harder, more frightening and fierce than before. Ansem's eyes were a terrifying gold, crazed and lost in his endless theories of darkness and lost hearts. 

"Darkness is the heart's true essence," he had claimed, but Sora refused to believe that. 

"The heart make be weak and sometimes it may even give in..." but if her journey had taught her anything it's that there's a light in each heart that never goes out. With that determination She lashed out, and as her blade struck him down things around her began to disintegrate and fall apart. Her mind went hazy and she watched as the island faded and all that surrounded her was the dark.

"Behold the endless Abyss!" Ansem's voice carried through her ears making them burn. Why wouldn't he just stay down? "Within it lies the heart of all worlds!" Her eyes searched and spotted the door to the heart of all words. the grey door standing atop a jagged piece of land in the middle of the endless abyss. "Kingdom Hearts!"

The battle wasn't over, but it wasn't far from the end. She knew that this would be the final stretch, the test of who would triumph, light or darkness.

"Look as hard as you're able, you'll not find the smallest glimmer of light!"

Where was his voice coming from? Where was Ansem?

"From those dark depths are all hearts born, even yours!" The sinister finish of his sentence had her eyes gazing down, and there she spotted him. The sight of him made her gasp, his body warped and mangled, it had looked as if he had combined it with several heartless into a makeshift body. His heart was waning and his mind crazed with power. The space he took up was that even greater than a gummi ship, so large and overwhelming.

The darkness pushed against her and she felt so cold, She fell into the darkness caught off guard by the pure evil of it. 

"Riku!"

"Giving up already? Come on Sora, I thought you were tougher than that." Riku's voice was like a fresh cup of hot chocolate, warming her body against the cold. Her lips curved and she pushed against the darkness catching flight as she had in Neverland. She glittered with the power of flight and let her blade come to her. "You won't scare me off, Ansem!"

This was it, no holding back, no second chances. It was either she succeeded in defeating Ansem now, or let him push the words into darkness. So she gathered all her strength and faced Ansem head to head. She spotted the source of his body at the very top, riding atop his ship like a proud pirate flag. She clashed with his large double bladed sword, their power sparking hea, light pushing against dark. Her heart, she had to remember her strength was her heart. She pushed off backing away, his power was great and she knew she wouldn't win with strength alone. She had to be smart with her attacks. So she felt him out, flying across the abyss waiting for openings, striking at him suddenly when the moment felt right.

Her agility was certainly tested, it felt like she was multitasking on more than one occassion dodging streams of dark power that pierced her, burning her, and made her head spin from the pain of it. Oh the pain, it was so great, she'd never known such incredible pain before, and her confidence in battle wavered.

"Don't give up Sora!" Riku's voice shouted, and she felt his warmth inside. Her eyes closed soaking the comfort in . Faced to Face with Ansem again she let that warmth and light guide her blade up. It struck true knocking away Ansem's and with that opening she stabbed him, firmly lodging her blade into his heart. As his body began to fail an opening was revealed, she flew into it an right into dark. She battled against heartless, her blade sliding through until a hole ripped open and a glimmer of light opened… Sora could tell she had released something, had opened a hole of some form but didn't know what. The rest of Ansem was like an infestation. She had to cut off parts of the body that wriggled and lashed out at her. The more she cut off the closer to Riku she felt.

"I'm coming Riku! I'm going to set you free!"

She fought harder, tearing Ansem apart bit by bit, fighting against the infestation of heartless that sickened the heart. She had to bring back the light, had to bring back Riku. She found Goofy and Donald buried in that darkness, and together they fought. Magic fired, Shields clashed, and her keyblade sliced. They all but hammered the light into Ansem waiting for the ties to unravel and send his jury-rigged form crumbling.

"That's it Sora, you're doing it!"

God she wanted to see him. Tears stung her eyes at just how badly she wanted to see Riku's face. His voice was a comfort in the harsh battle but damn it she wanted to hug him, hold him, touch him! She wanted Riku! Her blade was a fury her emotions rising high as she just lashed out now the tears flowing freely down her face adding glimmers of light to her attacks. The power of light was beating off the darkness, and little by little Ansem's body went to pieces until finally they reached the heart of the beast he had created. And with one final blow light exploded. The force of it knocked her and her friends back and she gave a short scream before stopping herself in mid-air. Her head flipped up and she watched with wide eyes of hope. 

"Riku!"

But it wasn't Riku… Ansem's form had returned to normal, that styled white hair, and blistering gold eyes staring at her with such anger and hatred. "It if futile. A single keyblade wielder cannot defeat the powers of darkness alone." His body turned towards the door his hand reaching out his smile crazed and desperate. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the powers of darkness!"

The door began to open, the trembling power from inside sparking a thought to Sora and she stared. With a smile of triumph she called out to Ansem. "You're wrong! I know now that Kingdom Hearts, is LIGHT!"

The light flooded in, covering Ansem blinding and burning him with such brilliant power. Sora let out a laugh of triumph as Ansem's body went up like smoke the darkness of him fading as the light diminished he was no where to be seen. Both relief and worry stirred in her heart. 

"Sora the door!" Donald pointed out.

"You're right! Hurry we have to close it!" She flew over to the jagged path that led to the door. She had no time to think of Riku now. She pressed her hands against the heavy marble her feet brace her eyes sharp as she shoved at the door. As Goofy pushed he caught a glimpse of inside and his eyes bulged and he let out a sound of terror.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald ordered but glanced in to see for himself. He too let out a strangled gasp when he saw inside an army of heartless just waiting to be released to the outside world. "Hurry!"

Sora's body pushed up onto it grunting as the doors wouldn't budge. 

"It's no use!" She panted and let out a scream as a hand appeared on the side of the door.

"Don't give up!" Riku shouted suddenly his face on the other side of the door.

"Riku! Her hand came over his and she gripped it her eyes wet with tears. "You're alright!"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you… but now's not the time. we have to close this door." He explained and began to pull on it from the inside.

"No wait, what are you doing, if you stay inside you'll get locked in!" She tried to pull him through the cracks.

"Don't worry about me," He stroked her hand gripping it tightly in his. "I'll be fine." He glanced back as the heartless swarm over, but a glimmering light cut them down… a tiny figure of light stood atop the glowing cliffs wielding a golden keyblade. Sora didn't know who it was, but Goofy and Donald did.

"King Mickey!"

The King held his keyblade up high. "Now Sora, let's close up this door for good!"

"But…" She looked up at Riku her eyes blinded by tears. "I can't just leave you… I can't I promised… I promised I'd-"

"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light." King Mickey reassured her with a smile over his shoulder.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy put in he and Donald still leaning on their sides of the door.

Still torn Sora held onto Riku's hand trembling. 

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"So we won't… I'll see you again."

"Prom… wait…" thinking quickly she dug into her pocket and shoved the pendant at him. Riku's eyes went wide as he took hold and lifted it up.

"What's this."

"It's a charm… so long as you have it I'll always be with you. So promise me, Riku, Promise me we'll see each other again, prom-" Riku leaned through the door and finally closed that gap between them. His lips met Sora's in a warm kiss that was the promise of his return.

When she felt his lips pull back she stared wide eyed as he gave a confident smile. "I promise." He slipped the charm around his neck then gripped the one side of the door. Together the big white doors began to close. Sora's eyes stared through the opening, never leaving Riku's face.

He smiled at her, and the final words he spoke were from his heart. "I love you, Sora."

She inhaled fast in a panic. Regret and guilt slammed into her and she rushed forward trying to stop the doors and slammed up against them as they closed on her. She sobbed and leaned up against them crying big heavy tears of regret. 

"Riku!"

Donald and Goofy sniffled from their places, their hearts breaking for Sora. 

"Sora… we're sorry."

"I know… I know I'm sorry too I know I have to lock it…" She stood up backing away her hands shook as she lifted the blade and sniffled back the tears. "I'll lock it!" The end of her blade glittered and the great door locking and disappearing made her both relieved and sick to her stomach. She dropped her blade letting it disperse before going to her knees and sobbing into her hands. Donald looked at the area where the door had disappeared, it had given way to a great grey path that seemed to just go on endlessly. 

"Well now what?"

Goofy knelt beside Sora patting her shoulders comfortingly. 

"I don't know but I think we should get Sora out of here."

Donald turned and fidgeted a little not really good with crying girls. 

"Ah, i think you're right…. come on Sora, it'll be okay. King Mickey will look after Riku."

Donald patted her hand, but nothing could comfort Sora at this point. She was swamped by memories of Riku that haunted her like nightmares. The images of them on the island as kids playing, first meeting by the beach when they both went to pick up the same shell, running across the sands laughing and smiling.

"I had wanted to see him so bad… I wanted so badly for us to return home and just be together… I just wanted to be with Riku!" She cried and cried, her hands falling onto her lap as she lifted her head up screaming at the darkness that shrouded them.

"Oh, Sora!" Donald was at a loss of what to do… then his eyes drifted off and he squawked. "Huh? Is that Kairi?"

"Kairi?" The tears quieted for a moment as she was caught off guard. She looked over her shoulder and there indeed was Kairi looking around lost and confused. Sora got to her feet running to her. "Kairi!"

"Sora!" Kairi went to move forward to meet her halfway but the rock split causing her to jerk forward. Her hand reached out and Sora clasped onto it. When her eyes met Sora's she could see the tears running and the pain. Sora was greatful, eternally greatful for whoever gave her this chance. It was seeing Kairi's face that reminded her of the promise they'd made, and it was that promise that made the tears dry up. "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"

"I know you will!" Kairi's hand slipped and Sora screamed her name. She watched as her best friend fell into the dark, but as she did lights glimmered around them, shreds and pieces of the worlds coming back from the dark and coming alive once again. As Kairi watched Sora disappear, around her the islands reformed as if it had never been swallowed up. She smiled happily her body turning round and round and she gave a shout of joy. 

"She did it! She did it! The islands are back! The World's are back!"

For Sora the world around her was an unfamiliar one… as the darkness disappeared and this world reshapened she saw a long trail of green grass and blue sky. It was a beautiful world despite the long trek ahead of them. Sora admired the skies her heart eased of the pain and rebuilt strong and determined to seek out her friends, so when Donald suddenly asked. "Well now what do we do?" Sora's answer came quickly.

"We have to find Riku and King Mickey."

"But where do we start looking for that there door to the light." Goofy's question was the better one… Sora slowed her pace to the stop and suddenly depression it and all three of them sighed at once. Sora was about ready to stare at her feet all day… that is until she hear movement up ahead. She lifted her gaze upward and spotted that yellow dog she had seen in Traverse Town.

"Pluto?" Donald questioned. All this time Donald had thought the dog had been in Traverse Town where he'd gotten lost.

"Hey Pluto, where yah been?" This from Goofy who stepped forward, then noticed what Pluto carried in his mouth. "Hey! Isn't that the king's seal?" He pointed to the envelope Pluto held.

"Hey," suddenly excited Sora stepped forward. "Have you seen King Mickey?" She asked Pluto, the dog giving a coy smile and a wag of his tail before running off down the path. Smiles were shared all around and Sora's legs were sprinting off after him without much thought or care.

She heard the laughter of her friends behind her, and the excitement built up. Yes, they were on the right path, the path that would lead them to the door of light… and to Riku.

She had something to tell him.

THE END.


End file.
